Suatu Hari Nanti
by daffodeela
Summary: Hati adalah sekoci yang berlayar di tengah badai. Lajunya tak akan pernah stagnan, ke mana singgahnya tak bisa diperkirakan. Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Apalagi hati seseorang, musim saja berganti sampai empat kali. Kesempatan yang Sasuke berikan padanya dulu tak bisa menjadi pegangan bahwa pria itu mau menerimanya lagi. Sequel of Wanita yang Menatap Lembayung Senja.
1. Sakura: I take the chance

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take material advantage by writing this story.

AU. Sequel of _Wanita yang Menatap Lembayung Senja_.

* * *

Suatu Hari Nanti

* * *

Ruangan itu sepi. Satu-satunya sumber suara hanyalah detik-detik dari arloji. Tirainya masih terbuka meskipun langit sudah gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya di dalam ruangan itu hanyalah lampu kecil di atas meja nakas. Bila dilihat sekilas dari luar jendela, orang-orang pasti akan berasumsi bahwa apartemen ini ditinggal sang penghuni.

Nyatanya tidak. Keheningan dan stagnasi detik jam diusik oleh suara kaki yang bergesekan dengan kain, kemudian diikuti ketukan ujung kuku pada ponsel. Ketukan kuku itu berhenti setelah dia memutuskan untuk duduk. Matanya memindai kondisi ruangan yang samar-samar terlihat berantakan. Dia akhirnya beranjak setelah beberapa jam terakhir bertindak seperti orang mati, lantas menutup tirai kamarnya rapat-rapat meskipun sudah beberapa jam terlambat. Saklar lampu diketuk hingga cahaya membanjiri seluruh permukaan benda yang dapat diraihnya.

Berantakan di kamarnya semakin terlihat jelas. Haruno Sakura mendengus dan mengusap wajahnya. Dia memunguti sampah kertas dan plastik transparan yang berserakan di karpet kamarnya. Setelah terkumpul semua, dia segera memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Rambutnya yang terasa menempel ke tengkuknya digerai lagi, diluruskan, kemudian diikat secara asal. Matanya memindai seluruh ruangan lagi dan mendecak saat menemukan selembar kertas dengan lebar satu senti dan berukuran panjang layaknya tali. Kertas yang disimpan sebagai pesan di dalam _fortune cookie_.

 _You don't know what you have until it's gone_.

Sakura meremas kertas itu hingga membentuk bola kecil dan melemparnya asal. Itu adalah pesan paling aneh yang pernah didapatkannya dari dalam _fortune cookie_. Pesannya jelas-jelas tidak mengindikasikan _fortune_ ataupun sebaliknya! Itu lebih seperti kutipan-kutipan dari film atau novel romansa yang juga bergenre _mellow_. Meski begitu, pesan tersebut tetap berpengaruh secara emosional terhadapnya. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena kalimat itu begitu akurat mendeskripsikan kondisinya.

Pesan itu membuatnya semakin teringat akan Uchiha Sasuke, mantan kekasih terakhir yang sudah dia sakiti tanpa tahu diri. Sakura menutup wajahnya frustrasi, kemudian melemparkan diri ke atas tempat tidur lagi, tanpa memedulikan setelan bekerja masih melapisi tubuhnya. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk ponselnya yang kini berlayar hitam. Jika layarnya dinyalakan dan kuncinya dibuka, kontak Sasuke adalah hal pertama yang akan ponsel itu tayangkan.

Pikirannya kembali dikelebati oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak sempurna, tetapi dia adalah pria terbaik yang pernah mendampinginya. Sakura tidak pernah merasa dicintai sebesar Sasuke mencintainya. Dan apa yang Sasuke berikan padanya bukan hanya rasa cinta. Lebih, lebih dari itu. Dia tahu sifat terburuk Sasuke adalah keegoisannya, dan pria itu bahkan kelewat sering membuang ego demi Sakura. Termasuk di saat-saat terakhir hubungan mereka terjalin.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya selagi wanita itu sudah bersamanya, tapi dia tetap ada di sana ketika Sakura membutuhkannya. Dan alasan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi darinya pun bukan berdasarkan egonya.

Dia mengerti alasan Sasuke pergi. Seperti apa yang pria itu katakan dulu, perpisahan adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka saat itu. Sasuke merasa sakit karena tahu kebenaran mengenai Sakura, dan Sakura yang merasa bersalah atas itu, juga merasa sakit karena tak sanggup memaksa diri untuk mencintai Sasuke sepenuhnya. Bila dipaksa dilanjutkan, hubungan mereka akan terasa seperti dililit kawat berduri.

Tidak, mungkin kalimat itu tidak seakurat itu. Sakura tahu seperti apa Sasuke selama dia masih memilikinya, dia tahu seberuntung apa dirinya karena memiliki Sasuke di sisinya, tapi dia tidak menghargai itu sebesar seharusnya. Terutama di hari-hari setelah dia tahu mantan kekasihnya menikah; kehadiran Sasuke bahkan terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Perpisahan membuat rasa sakit itu hilang, tetapi rasa sakit lain yang disebabkan oleh kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai mengisi hatinya. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa dirinya mencintai Sasuke sebesar itu sampai mereka berpisah, hingga detik demi detik yang terlewati semenjak Sasuke pergi terasa begitu berat untuk dijalani tanpa kehadiran pria itu di sisinya.

Betapa penyesalannya semakin membengkak ketika sadar bahwa semenjak mereka berpisah ... dia tak lagi merasakan sakit yang disebabkan oleh mantan kekasih yang mengkhianatinya, seolah-olah tempat untuk pria itu sudah tidak ada. Denyutan nyeri di hatinya hanya disebabkan oleh satu hal, yaitu kehilangan Sasuke. Betapa ironis, ketika rasa cinta tak cukup untuk membuat Sakura melupakan patah hati terdalamnya, tetapi rasa sakit lainnya sanggup untuk menyapunya begitu saja.

Hari-harinya selalu diisi dengan kerinduannya terhadap Sasuke. Namun, hari ini adalah puncak dari segala kerinduan yang mengaduk hatinya. Dia rindu sekali sampai air mata membasahi wajahnya. Sebelumnya rasa rindu yang dirasakan Sakura selalu muncul sendiri, jarang dipicu oleh apa pun. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Rasa rindunya dipicu oleh ... sebuah cincin perak yang baru dia temukan di dalam tempat sampah kamarnya.

Sakura jarang mengosongkan tempat sampah yang berada di dalam kamarnya karena dia memang jarang membuang sampah di sana. Sekalinya ada, sampah-sampah itu hanya terdiri dari sobekan kertas, plastik pembungkus produk nonpangan dan sampah-sampah kering yang tak akan membusuk ataupun menimbulkan bau. Karenanya, dia tak merasa jijik untuk mengaduk tempat sampah kamarnya untuk mencari selembar bukti transfer yang tak bisa ditemukan di mana pun. Dia khawatir tak sengaja membuangnya. Di tengah pencarian itu, sebuah cincin memasuki penglihatannya. Cincin yang dia ingat betul tak pernah dimilikinya.

Cincin itu diperhatikan dengan saksama. Otaknya masih berputar untuk mencari benang merah yang dapat menjelaskan keberadaan cincin itu di tempat sampahnya, terlebih cincin itu tampak mahal. Dia menemukan ukiran tanggal di bagian dalamnya. Ukiran tanggal yang terasa asing baginya. Namun, entah bagaimana, cincin itu membuatnya teringat akan Sasuke.

Sakura membuka jurnal tempat dia menulis seluruh agendanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia mencoba mencocokkan tanggal yang terukir dalam cincin tersebut dengan apa pun yang tertulis di jurnalnya. Dia tak bisa menahan tangis saat menemukan bahwa tanggal yang terukir di dalam cincin sama dengan tanggal dari agenda yang ditulis: _"Makan malam di luar bersama Sasuke. Pakaian formal."_ Dan saat itu dia sadar bahwa hari itu adalah hari pernikahan mantan kekasih yang mengkhianatinya dengan wanita lain. Hari saat Sakura menangisi pria itu di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tetapi Sakura yakin Sasuke tahu alasan hancurnya Sakura saat itu. Cincin ini mungkin adalah cincin yang hendak Sasuke berikan padanya, untuk melamarnya, tetapi batal karena pria itu mengetahui kebenaran tentang perasaan Sakura. Dia mengingat dirinya bertindak seolah-olah Sasuke adalah pihak yang jahat saat pria itu menyatakan perpisahan di antara mereka, dan Sakura tidak pernah menyesali tindakannya saat itu sebesar sekarang. Karena saat ini terlihat sangat jelas yang jahat di antara mereka adalah dirinya. Dia sama sekali tak sanggup membayangkan sakit yang Sasuke rasakan saat itu.

Sakura ingin menghubungi Sasuke. Dia ingin mengetahui bagaimana kabar pria itu. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja sekarang, baik secara fisik maupun psikis, tidak seperti di malam saat Sakura tanpa sadar menyakitinya. Ponsel yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya masih terjebak di kontak Sasuke. Sakura tak berani menghubungi pria itu sekalipun keinginan untuk mengontak Sasuke tak pernah lebih besar daripada apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Bantalnya masih terasa lembap meskipun tangisnya sudah berhenti berjam-jam yang lalu. Dia memundurkan kepala dari bagian bantal yang menyerap air matanya. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran layar ponsel yang kini sudah menyala. Ini adalah kebiasaannya setiap kali merindukan Sasuke; memandang foto yang mengabadikan kebersamaan mereka, atau membuka kontak pria itu tanpa menghubunginya.

Satu ketukannya meleset dari pinggiran hingga tanpa sengaja memberi perintah pada ponsel untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Sakura memekik dan mengutuk layar ponselnya yang terlalu sensitif. Kepanikan menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sebelum terdengar satu desibel pun nada sambung, dia hendak memutus sambungan telepon. Dia tak ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya tak sengaja menghubungi. Namun, sebelum panggilan terputus, layar sudah mengumumkan bahwa panggilan sudah dijawab. Sakura refleks memukul tempat tidur keras-keras.

Dia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga dengan ragu. Bibirnya digigit hingga perih. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang. Sambungan telepon itu hanya diisi kesunyian selama beberapa detik.

 _"Sa ... kura?"_

Air mata Sakura yang sudah mengering kini membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia membekap mulutnya sebelum berujar, _"Moshi-moshi_ , Sasuke." Sebisa mungkin mengatur napas agar suaranya tak bergetar. "Apa ... apa kabar?"

" _Aku baik_." Suara Sasuke terdengar kaku. Mungkin pria itu terkejut dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pertama kali mereka saling bicara lagi setelah perpisahan mereka tujuh bulan lalu. " _Kau_?"

Bibir Sakura yang membentuk senyum bergetar. "Syukurlah." Dia memejamkan mata untuk menahan tetesan air matanya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. "Aku juga baik." Suaranya parau.

" _Kau menangis?_ " Intonasi Sasuke sudah tidak kaku lagi. Ada sebersit nada khawatir yang Sakura rasakan di sana. Hal ini membuat bahunya bergetar semakin kencang dan sekatan di tenggorokannya terasa semakin kuat.

"Tidak," dia memaksa untuk batuk, "aku—"

" _Uchiha-sama,_ meeting _akan dimulai kembali sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya Anda segera memasuki ruangan._ "

Sasuke masih di kantornya? Padahal ini sudah pukul delapan malam ...

" _Tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang sibuk._ "

Sakura sudah tak sanggup menahan aliran air matanya lagi.

" _Tapi—"_

 _"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang sibuk!"_

Sakura tersentak. Dia terkejut karena bentakan Sasuke pada siapa pun yang tadi berbicara dengan pria itu. Dan bentakan itu terjadi karenanya. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalahnya bercabang.

Sasuke berdeham. _"Ada apa, Sakura?"_

Sakura menggeleng. "Ti-tidak." Dia meneguk ludah, mencoba menahan diri dari sesunggukan. "Aku ... aku ha-hanya ingin ... mengetahui ka-kabarmu. La-lagi pula ... sepertinya kau ... sibuk."

 _"Berhentilah menangis."_

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dia mengusap wajahnya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Aku tidak sedang menangis." Dia mengatur napasnya perlahan dan meneguk segelas air yang berada di atas nakas. "Maaf aku mengganggu waktumu." Dia lega karena bicaranya kembali lancar.

 _"Kau tidak—"_

"Segera hadiri _meeting_ -mu. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Dia menarik napas panjang. "Mungkin," bisiknya, kemudian volume suaranya dinaikkan, "aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

 _"... hn."_

"Dan katakan pada orang yang tadi bicara padamu, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuat kau membentaknya." Bibir Sakura digigit keras atas tergelincirnya kata-kata tersebut. Dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu.

Terdengar suara embusan napas panjang Sasuke. _"Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."_

Sakura tersenyum. "Sudah dulu, ya? Selamat malam, Sasuke."

 _"Selamat malam, Sakura."_

Air mata Sakura menganak sungai di pipinya. Dia menangis dalam diam karena tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Sekarang, rasa rindunya terhadap Sasuke semakin membuncah. Memang, rasa rindu yang paling perih adalah rindu yang muncul setelah bertemu. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bertemu dengan Sasuke jika mendengar suaranya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat dadanya seperih ini. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap senang mendengar Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dan hatinya tetap terasa damai merasakan bahwa Sasuke masih peduli padanya setelah dirinya menyakiti pria itu begitu dalam.

Dia tahu dia tak seharusnya merasa begitu. Namun, dia sama sekali tak bisa memungkirinya.

.

Sakura tidak pernah menghubungi Sasuke lagi. Dia berusaha untuk mencobanya beberapa kali, tapi dia tak bisa. Benar-benar tak bisa. Walaupun ingatan mengenai dirinya yang mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa dia akan menghubunginya nanti sudah diterapkan dalam otaknya berulang kali, dia tetap tak bisa. Banyak keraguan yang menyelimutinya. Ada kecemasan besar yang mencegahnya.

Dia tak sanggup menepati ucapannya. Padahal dulu Sasuke sanggup bertahan dengannya, sementara Sakura, untuk menghubungi dan menepati ucapannya saja tak mampu. Dan setelah sadar akan hal itu, dia tahu dirinya tak layak untuk bersama Sasuke. Sasuke berhak atas seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Itulah sebabnya dia berdiri di hadapan rumah keluarga Sasuke sekarang.

Tangan Sakura bergetar selagi menekan bel rumah. Kecemasan menyelubungi sekujur tubuhnya ketika dia menunggu jawaban dari bel. Suara samar dari gesekan pintu membuat adrenalinnya berpacu. Napasnya tertahan di dalam dada. Kepalan yang berisi sebuah cincin semakin mengerat.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok ibu Sasuke. Wajah wanita berambut hitam itu dipenuhi keterkejutan dan kebingungan. Cemas yang Sakura rasakan semakin membengkak.

"Sakura," sapa wanita itu. Suaranya ramah. Adrenalin yang berpacu di dalam diri Sakura mulai melemah.

"Selamat siang, Bibi." Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Seramah apa pun wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya, dia tetap tak bisa merasa santai. Bagaimana pun, putranya pernah Sakura lukai. Ibunya tak mungkin tak tahu soal itu.

Pintu dibuka semakin lebar. Mikoto memundurkan tubuhnya. "Masuklah," katanya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Bibi. Aku tidak akan lama." Dia menggenapkan hati untuk menjulurkan tangan kanan dan membuka kepalannya. Cincin yang sebelumnya berada di telapak sudah berpindah di antara jepitan ibu jari dan telunjuk. "Aku hanya ingin ... mengembalikan ini pada Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu di mana dia tinggal sekarang. Jadi ... jadi aku datang kemari."

Sebelah alis Mikoto tertarik. "Aku tidak mengerti." Dia menatap wajah Sakura yang tampak muram. Tangannya menyentuh tangan wanita beriris hijau bening itu dengan lembut. "Masuklah, kita bicarakan ini di dalam." Membaca gelagat Sakura yang bingung, Mikoto mengusap tangannya. Dia mengulas senyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Perangai terakhir Mikoto memberi keberanian pada Sakura untuk melangkah masuk. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap tak bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Sofa empuk yang dia duduki terasa seperti papan keras baginya. Tubuhnya begitu kaku, ragu membuat gerakan dalam bentuk apa pun. Bahkan, rasanya untuk bernapas pun dia perlu berpikir.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu tegang begitu. Tenanglah," ucap Mikoto lembut. Mimik mukanya memancarkan ketulusan.

Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya dan tersenyum. Punggungnya terasa pegal karena dibiarkan tegang. Seiring dengan aturan napasnya yang teratur, bahunya semakin turun. Dia mulai rileks. Namun, rasa bersalah menyergapnya seketika saat sadar bahwa ibu dari mantan kekasihnya masih bersikap sangat baik padanya.

"Aku akan bertanya beberapa hal," kata Mikoto.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya dengan gugup. Alih-alih menjawab, dia menunggu Mikoto mengungkapkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana cincin ini bisa ada padamu?" Mikoto menarik napas panjang. "Bukankah ... bukankah kau menolak lamaran Sasuke?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat. Sudut-sudut matanya mulai terasa geli karena air matanya mulai bereaksi. Napasnya tersekat. "Sasuke tidak pernah melamarku," kata Sakura lirih. Bibirnya bergetar. "Aku ... aku menyakitinya sebelum dia melakukan itu."

Pertahanan Sakura runtuh. Pandangannya berkabut. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia buru-buru menyekanya. "Aku menemukan cincin ini di kamarku. Entah bagaimana bisa ada di sana."

Tak ada satu kata pun yang meluncur dari bibir Mikoto. Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya rapat hingga dahinya mengernyit. Kepalanya tertunduk. Dia tak berani menatap wajah wanita yang putranya pernah dia lukai dan membaca ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Sasuke akan melamarku sampai ... aku menemukan cincin ini." Sakura mengusap wajahnya lagi. "Kukembalikan cincin ini karena ini jelas bukan milikku."

"Sakura, sekalipun aku menerima cincin ini sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya pada Sasuke dan akan bertindak seolah-olah kedatanganmu kemari tak pernah terjadi."

Perasaan Sakura semakin tidak nyaman setelah mendengar tak ada sebersit pun intonasi kemarahan dalam penuturan Mikoto. Akan tetapi, kata-kata itu tetap menusuk jantungnya.

"Tapi ..."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan putraku saat melihat cincin ini lagi. Bisakah kau bayangkan jika Sasuke yang duduk di hadapanmu sekarang?"

Sakura tersentak. Isakannya pecah. Dia membekap mulut untuk menahan sesunggukan. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin merutuki dirinya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin hal tersebut tidak pernah menjadi pertimbangannya? Sekarang bahkan dia lupa apa esensi dari dirinya yang berniat mengembalikan cincin ini pada Sasuke. Benar, cincin ini bukan miliknya. Tapi, Sasuke pun pasti tak mau menyimpannya lagi.

"A-aku ... aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti Sasuke, Bibi. Maaf ... maaf aku pernah melukai putra Bibi. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak pernah ... bermaksud untuk itu." Napas Sakura mengalir dengan teratur. "Kurasa ... aku sering menyakitinya tanpa sadar. Aku harap ... dia mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku." Dia mencoba tersenyum dan menyeka seluruh wajahnya basah. Padahal, hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Dia tidak pernah menginginkan seseorang selain dirimu. Bahkan yang lebih baik atau sempurna sekalipun."

"Itu dulu, 'kan, Bibi? Sekarang ... sekarang mungkin Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan—"

"Sasuke melepasmu karena dia sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."

Tangisan Sakura pecah lagi. Bekapan mulut saja tak cukup untuk menahan isakannya. Tubuhnya bergetar keras. Isakannya semakin kencang ketika merasakan ibu Sasuke mendekap tubuhnya. Tangan wanita itu mengusap punggungnya perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tahu kau pernah menyakiti putraku. Tapi ketahuilah, Sakura, aku tidak pernah membencimu karena itu. Aku juga perempuan, aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Butuh waktu lama sampai emosi Sakura kembali stabil. Dia merasa bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia bertamu dan bertindak seperti ini? Seharusnya dia lebih bisa mengendalikan diri sendiri.

Sentuhan keibuan di pipinya membuat Sakura mengangkat wajah. "Apa pun alasanmu, sebesar apa pun upayamu untuk meyakinkanku, aku tidak bisa menerima cincin itu, terlebih mengembalikannya pada Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum pedih. "Aku mengerti, Bibi. Aku sadar ... aku pun seharusnya tidak melakukan itu."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tahu soal ... masa lalumu." Mikoto menatap Sakura. Ada keraguan memancar di wajahnya. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tak memotong pembicaraannya, membuat dirinya yakin untuk melanjutkan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu soal itu sekarang?"

Sakura tersenyum, tapi air matanya sekali lagi menurun. Dia mengusapnya dan alirannya berhenti. "Sekarang ... Sasuke adalah satu-satunya."

Mendadak, Sakura merasa tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan. Ini adalah pertama kali dia mengungkapkan itu secara lisan. Dia masih merasa bahwa Sasuke seharusnya adalah orang pertama yang mendengar itu, tetapi dia merasa bahwa ibu pria itu bukanlah orang yang salah untuk mendengar pernyataan tersebut pertama kalinya.

.

Setelah tiga tahun tinggal di Konoha, ini adalah kali pertama Sakura menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Ame. Dia pulang. Tak ada lagi yang perlu membuatnya lari dari sini. Tak ada lagi yang dia hindari. Dia ingin segera bertemu kedua orangtuanya. Dan ... dia ingin segera menemui Sasuke.

Kepindahannya kemari tak bersifat temporer. Apartemennya di Konoha sudah dia jual, sekalipun ada sekelumit perasaan tidak rela karena begitu banyak kenangan di sana. Dia belum memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri lagi. Dia ingin tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan orangtuanya dulu, terlebih setelah selang waktu panjang memisahkan mereka.

Setelah segala urusan perpindahannya selesai, Sakura beberapa kali termenung menatap secarik kertas yang selalu dia pastikan tak hilang. Kertas yang digurat tulisan Mikoto mengenai alamat kantor dan tempat tinggal Sasuke selama di Ame.

Sakura sudah tinggal di Ame sejak kecil. Tak sulit untuk mencari alamat yang tertulis di kertas itu. Namun, dia masih memerlukan berbagai pertimbangan untuk akhirnya menemui Sasuke. Dia perlu menguatkan hatinya dari segala kemungkinan.

Sasuke memang memberinya kesempatan. Tapi, bukan berarti pria itu mau menunggu. Pertemuannya dengan Mikoto memang membuat Sakura batal memupuskan harapannya untuk kembali bersama Sasuke. Tapi, soal hati, siapa yang tahu? Hati adalah sekoci yang berlayar di tengah badai. Lajunya tak akan pernah stagnan, ke mana singgahnya tak bisa diperkirakan. Bisa saja saat bertemu nanti, Sasuke sudah bersama wanita lain yang mencintai pria itu dengan sepenuh hatinya, dan mampu menghargai apa pun yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Terlebih, waktu yang terbentang di antara perpisahannya dengan Sasuke dan saat ini lebih dari satu tahun. Satu tahun tidaklah sebentar. Apalagi perasaan seseorang, musim saja berganti sampai empat kali.

Ketika Sakura merasa dia sanggup menghadapi kenyataan yang terjadi nanti, dia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke di kantornya. Selain karena dia tak tahu kapan pria itu ada di apartemennya, dia berpikir bahwa berkunjung ke sana terasa terlalu akrab. Sementara dia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke sekarang, meskipun satu tahun lalu dia adalah salah satu orang terdekatnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat memikirkan itu.

Langkahnya menuju _front office_ masih diselubungi rasa ragu, kendatipun dia sudah yakin ini adalah alamat yang ditujunya. Aura keragu-raguan Sakura sepertinya tertangkap oleh pegawai di _front office_ hingga wanita itu menatapnya dengan saksama. Sakura mengatur napas agar lebih tenang. Dia merapikan rambutnya yang sudah rapi atas pelampiasan gerak kikuknya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata pegawai itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sakura berdeham. "Jam kerja kantor ini selesai pukul berapa?"

"Pukul lima."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. "Bisakah kau memberi informasi pada Uchiha Sasuke bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menemuinya saat pulang nanti?" Sakura merasakan raut wajah enggan dari pegawai di hadapannya. "Aku yang akan menemuinya, dan aku janji aku bukanlah seseorang yang mencurigakan." Sakura merogoh tas dan membuka dompet. Dia memperlihatkan kartu tanda penduduknya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau boleh catat itu. Tapi tolong jangan beri tahu Uchiha Sasuke soal siapa yang akan menemuinya."

Pegawai itu mengangguk. Jantung Sakura berdebar lebih kencang ketika melihat pegawai tersebut mengambil gagang telepon dan menyampaikan pesan yang Sakura pinta. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke terasa begitu dekat dengannya membuat Sakura dilingkupi kegugupan. Dia mengucap terima kasih setelah pesannya disampaikan dan dia mendapat informasi bahwa Sasuke belum tentu pulang sesuai waktunya.

Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali tiga jam setelahnya. Arloji di tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Dia tersenyum kepada pegawai _front office_ yang membantunya tadi, lantas duduk di atas sofa. Setengah jam terasa begitu lama baginya dan cukup untuk membuatnya duduk dalam gelisah. Orang-orang melintasi pintu keluar, tapi tak ada eksistensi Sasuke di sana. Bahkan sampai _front office_ kosong, Sasuke sama sekali tak masuk ke dalam penglihatannya.

Dia hampir memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke ketika arlojinya menunjukkan pukul enam. Langit sudah menggelap dan suasana di sekitar sudah benar-benar sepi. Dia mengurungkan niatnya karena ragu. Dia merasa tak enak bila sampai mengganggu pekerjaan Sasuke lagi.

Waktunya diisi dengan membaca koran yang tersedia di sana, kemudian diganti oleh mendengarkan musik menggunakan _earphone_. Lima lagu mengisi masa menunggu Sakura sampai jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Dia mulai merasa risi mendapati petugas keamanan yang hilir-mudik memperhatikannya secara tidak langsung. Lima belas menit setelahnya, barulah petugas keamanan tersebut bertanya pada Sakura siapa yang ditunggunya. Dia menjawab sejujurnya dan tak ada reaksi penting yang diterimanya.

Punggungnya yang mulai terasa lelah disandarkan kembali. Sofa yang tadinya nyaman sudah tak terasa sama lagi. Sikunya ditempelkan pada sandaran di pinggir sofa, tangannya menopang dagu. Lagu yang berputar dari ponselnya sudah menjengahkan meskipun lagu-lagu itu adalah _playlist_ favoritnya.

Bosan yang berkepanjangan akan menimbulkan kantuk, dan itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Dia menahan diri dari menutup mata agar dia tetap bisa melihat jika Sasuke lewat di hadapannya. Upayanya gagal. Dia terbangun karena tepukan ringan di lengan dan panggilan namanya.

"Sakura."

Matanya baru terbuka setelah panggilan kedua. Dia mendapati Sasuke membungkuk di hadapannya. Sontak Sakura langsung duduk tegak. Dia malu karena ketiduran, tapi rasa itu terkikis oleh perasaan yang tercampur aduk karena kehadiran Sasuke. Bibirnya tersenyum lebih lebar dari yang otaknya perintahkan. Jantungnya berdebar lebih keras daripada biasanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, tapi dia masih mampu membekap mulut atas keterkejutannya.

"Sasuke," bisiknya parau. Dia merindukan pria itu. Sangat. Sangat rindu sampai penantiannya dari pukul setengah lima hingga setengah sembilan terasa terbayar hanya dengan melihat sosoknya.

Dan tiba-tiba Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia merasa otaknya kosong. Apa yang dia lakukan hanyalah menatap Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Dia merasa begitu bodoh. Kemudian dia sadar bahwa Sasuke pun sama. Pria itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Ekspresinya datar, Sakura sama sekali tak bisa membaca apa yang tengah Sasuke rasakan.

Posisi mereka masih tak berubah, seolah-olah saraf dalam tubuh mendadak mati. Kegugupan melanda sekujur tubuh Sakura saat mendapati gerakan di bibir Sasuke.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Mimik mukanya masih tak terbaca, tapi jelas sekali intonasi itu menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak senang.

Bahu Sakura merosot. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri dari segala kemungkinan, tapi ternyata intonasi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menembus zirahnya. Sakura tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kondisinya jika ada hal yang jauh lebih tak diharapkan dari Sasuke yang harus dihadapinya nanti.

 **tbc**

A/n:

Wanita yang Menatap Lembayung Senja masih fic kesayangan saya sampai sekarang :") membaca ulang fic itu adalah salah satu cara saya untuk melawan WB. Saking seringnya malah jadi ingin buat sekuelnya. Dan jadi, deh. Kabar bahagia buat yang kemarin minta sekuel nih! XD

Tadinya mau dibuat one-shot. Tapi kayaknya bakal panjang banget. Meskipun biasanya saya sering nulis panjang, tapi akhir-akhir ini nggak mood. Saya nggak akan ninggalin fic multichapter yang lain, tapi emang butuh waktu untuk update-nya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

 **daffodila**.


	2. Sasuke: Is she really here?

Sakura adalah orang terakhir yang Sasuke duga akan menjadi sosok misterius yang pegawai _front office_ kabarkan ingin menemuinya. Terakhir wanita itu menghubunginya adalah sekitar tiga bulan ke belakang, itu pun kontak pertama setelah perpisahan mereka satu tahun yang lalu. Wanita itu mengatakan akan menghubunginya lagi, tetapi tidak terjadi. Ungkapan itu membuat Sasuke sering—nyaris selalu—menduga dering ponselnya muncul karena Sakura, yang nyatanya bukan. Dan setelah semua itu, tiba-tiba dia menemukan Sakura terlelap di sofa tamu dalam kantornya. Bagaimana hal tersebut tidak menimbulkan kejut dalam dirinya?

"Kau terlihat sedang terganggu."

"Hn."

Atmosfer yang membungkus lingkungan keduanya terasa canggung. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pertemuan pertama setelah perpisahan mereka atas hati yang terluka. Butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk membiasakan diri hidup tanpa kehadiran Sakura. Dan saat wanita itu datang lagi, ada rasa tak nyaman yang timbul di dalam dirinya. Rasa yang membuatnya menerka pembiasaan diri setelah ini akan dilalui dengan lebih sulit lagi. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi setelah Sakura meneleponnya tempo waktu.

"Kau tidak senang aku ada di sini?"

Sasuke menoleh singkat ke arah Sakura. Matanya memicing setelah bola matanya bergulir, seolah-olah berbicara _yang benar saja_. Pandangannya buru-buru beralih pada jalanan di balik kaca mobilnya.

Dia tak berani menjawab dengan kata. Sakura terasa asing dan akrab baginya di saat yang sama. Dia tak tahu pasti apakah dirinya senang akan kehadiran Sakura atau tidak. Kejadian ini masih terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Terlebih, ini terjadi setelah Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura tak akan pernah mengambil kesempatan yang Sasuke berikan dulu.

"Kau lupa fungsi ponselmu?"

Sakura mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Berapa lama kau menungguku?" Sasuke mendecak. Dia melirik arloji di tangannya. Lima belas menit menuju pukul sembilan. "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

Sakura tak akan bisa menangkap betapa luas maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke menangkap Sakura memalingkan wajah sampai ke jendela mobil. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Setidaknya aku bisa memberitahumu kapan aku pulang jika kau menghubungiku. Kau tidak perlu menungguku sampai tertidur di tempat umum seperti tadi."

"Maaf."

Sasuke mendengus. "Simpan maafmu untuk dirimu sendiri."

Keheningan menyekap keduanya. Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui sudut matanya. Kaca jendela mobil memantulkan refleksi Sakura yang tampak murung. Siku wanita itu bertumpu pada tas yang ditaruh di atas paha. Telapak tangan menyangga dagunya. Dia terlihat tengah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sakura pasti memiliki tujuan dalam pertemuan dengannya hari ini. Lantas, mengapa wanita itu membiarkan mulutnya tetap terkunci?

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Tatapannya masih belum beralih dari kaca jendela. "Kau sibuk, ya? Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja."

"Aku pulang karena urusanku hari ini sudah selesai, Sakura. Lagi pula aku yang mengajakmu makan bersama, bukan sebaliknya." Sasuke melepas napas panjang. "Kecuali kalau kau memang tidak mau."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Matanya membesar. Dia menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan begitu."

"Lantas kenapa?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya saling menganyam di depan tas. "Tidak apa-apa."

Tak ada dialog lagi sampai mereka tiba di sebuah restoran. Sasuke menduga Sakura akan bercerita banyak padanya, sekadar bertanya, atau apa pun selain diam. Namun, kata pertama yang lepas dari bibirnya setelah mereka duduk di dalam restoran pun hanya ungkapan pesanan makanan pada pelayan. Kemudian, bibirnya terkunci lagi. Wanita itu bahkan tak berani membalas tatapannya. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatap kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu. "Hm?"

Sasuke memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura. Dia tampak gugup dan bingung, tak terlihat memiliki tujuan apa pun dalam menemuinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke pun tak merasa tenang. Entah bagaimana, debaran jantungnya terpacu dengan tekanan yang tak normal. Dia menunggu Sakura mengatakan apa pun untuk memecahkan kecanggungan yang ada di antara mereka, tetapi tidak ada.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku pulang," kata Sakura. Senyumnya baru kembali lagi. "Aku menjual apartemenku di Konoha."

"Kenapa?"

Keterkejutan tipis melintas di wajah Sakura. Dia menggigit bibirnya lagi. Gerak matanya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah mempertimbangkan sebuah jawaban. "Tidak ada alasan untuk lari dari sini lagi."

Sasuke kehilangan kemampuan untuk menanggapi. Benaknya mendadak memutar kenangan di hari terakhir pertemuan mereka sebelum ini. Sakura mempertanyakan Sasuke masih memberi kesempatan untuknya atau tidak. Setelah satu tahun, Sasuke tak menduga bahwa Sakura akan menjawab kesempatan itu. Namun, jawaban Sakura mengindikasikan bahwa wanita itu tengah menggunakan kesempatannya.

"Selama ada di sini, apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan?"

Sasuke mendadak melihat Sakura yang selama ini dia kenal lagi. Raut gugupnya masih ada, tetapi sangat tipis hingga nyaris hilang.

"Tidak banyak," jawab Sasuke.

"Ada tempat menarik yang pernah kaukunjungi?"

"Tidak juga."

Sakura berkedip sangat cepat beberapa kali. "Kau pasti sibuk sekali."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tetap punya akhir pekan."

"Dan yang kaulakukan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan?" Intonasi suara Sakura diliputi rasa penasaran yang kentara. "Kau tidak mungkin hanya diam di apartemenmu saja, bukan?"

"Kadang-kadang aku pulang ke Konoha."

"Oh." Binar di mata Sakura menghilang. Mulutnya menganga selama beberapa detik. Rasanya Sasuke tahu apa penyebabnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal itu. Kupikir selama satu tahun ini kau tidak pernah kembali ke Konoha sama sekali." Bibirnya mengulas senyum. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ada kegetiran yang meliputi senyuman itu.

Sakura mendadak kembali ke sosoknya yang diam seperti tadi. Sasuke yang tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pun membuat suasana menjadi lebih senyap lagi. Tak lama, pesanan mereka datang. Keduanya makan dalam diam, seolah-olah tak ada sosok lain di seberang meja. Seakan-akan mereka tengah makan sendiri.

Makanan Sasuke lebih dulu habis. Dia menatap Sakura sesekali. Murung yang dia lihat dari refleksi kaca jendela mobilnya kembali lagi. Sesaat setelah makanan Sakura habis, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke kaca yang membatasi restoran dengan dunia luar. Wanita itu masih bertindak seolah-olah dia benar-benar makan sendiri.

Sasuke mendesah. Berbeda dengan saat di mobil tadi, dia mampu menerka penyebab sikap Sakura mendadak berubah lagi seperti ini. Sikap diam Sakura benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia meneguk ludah sebelum berkata, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh. "Ada apa apanya?"

"Kau marah?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Sakura menipiskan bibirnya. Sepertinya permukaan meja menjadi lebih menarik untuk dipandangi daripada Sasuke. "Aku ... aku hanya merasa sedih karena tidak tahu kau beberapa kali kembali ke Konoha." Embusan napasnya terdengar sampai telinga Sasuke. "Itu saja."

"Aku tidak tahu kau ingin bertemu denganku."

Sakura menutup wajah menggunakan tangan sejenak. Tangannya beralih fungsi untuk mengusap rambutnya, kemudian kembali ke sisi tubuh. Dia menarik napas keras hingga gerakan bahunya kentara. Matanya terpejam cukup lama.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu, Sasuke," ungkapnya lirih. "Kau tidak memiliki keharusan apa pun untuk memberitahuku saat kau ada di Konoha, tapi aku tetap tak bisa merasa biasa-biasa saja setelah mengetahui itu. Lagi pula ... kalaupun aku ingin bertemu denganmu, seharusnya aku yang menghubungimu. Aku tidak bisa menunggu kau yang melakukannya."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Darahnya berdesir tiba-tiba. Dia tak menduga pembicaraan sensitif di antara mereka akan mengudara secepat ini. Dia membayangkan pertemuan mereka saat ini hanya akan diisi dengan basa-basi. Nyatanya ekspektasinya salah.

"Aku tidak akan menemuimu selama aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menginginkan hal itu."

Karena dia tak ingin pola hubungannya dengan Sakura di masa lalu terulang lagi. Dia tak ingin datang ketika hati Sakura dilanda kesepian sehingga secara tak sadar memaksa wanita itu untuk mencintainya di kala hatinya tak siap. Dia tahu bila Sakura memang mencintainya, wanita itu akan kembali padanya. Dan Sasuke tak ingin hal itu terjadi secara terpaksa.

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti." Bibir Sakura bergetar. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan setelah terbuka, dia meneguk minumannya. "Kita sama-sama tidak mau apa yang terjadi di antara kita dulu akan terulang lagi, bukan?"

Entah mengapa dia merasa Sakura mampu membaca pikirannya. "... hn."

"Maaf aku menyakitimu dan berlaku tidak adil padamu dulu."

"Aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

"Tapi kau tidak—"

"Sakura," potong Sasuke. Percakapan mereka mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Kita tak perlu membahasnya lagi."

Kata-kata Sasuke menjeda dialog mereka. Tak ada interaksi yang terjadi, eksistensi masing-masing hanya berfungsi sebagai pengisi spasi kosong di seberang meja. Awalnya hanya Sakura yang menoleh ke arah jendela, kini diikuti oleh Sasuke juga. Kebisingan yang terjadi hanya bersumber dari manusia lain yang berada di dalam restoran.

Sasuke menangkap gerakan Sakura yang kini menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar dia menunggu sampai Sakura menyampaikan sesuatu. Dia ikut menatap wajah Sakura saat wanita itu memanggil namanya.

"Kau belum tahu banyak soal daerah sini, 'kan?" Sasuke mengangguk. Yang dia tahu hanya lingkungan sekitar apartemen dan kantornya. "Dulu kau yang mengenalkan Konoha padaku." Sakura menipiskan bibirnya. Dia berdeham. "Bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu di kota ini?"

Saat pertama kali melihat Sakura, Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah setelah ini akan datang pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya. Dan kata-kata Sakura menawarkan indikasi bahwa ini bukanlah yang terakhir kalinya.

Sasuke mengiyakan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Sakura yang tak menyembunyikan keterkejutan hingga menanggapi persetujuannya dalam selang waktu cukup lama. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelahnya. Sasuke berkehendak untuk mengantar Sakura pulang, dan hal tersebut membuatnya tahu bahwa Sakura masih tinggal di rumah orangtuanya. Mendadak tekanan darah pada jantungnya meningkat. Dulu, dia selalu bertanya kapan dirinya akan dipertemukan dengan orangtua Sakura, namun tak pernah memperoleh jawaban pasti. Dan saat ini dia akan mengantar wanita itu menuju rumah orangtuanya. Meskipun Sasuke tak yakin akan bertemu dengan orangtua Sakura sekarang—juga tak merasa perlu—namun hal tersebut tetap cukup untuk memaksa dirinya menekan kedua belah bibir agar senyumnya tertahan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Sasuke," kata Sakura ketika laju mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Hn."

Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Aku akan menghubungimu."

Sasuke tertegun. Penuturan Sakura membuatnya teringat akan kata-kata yang wanita itu ucap saat terakhir meneleponnya. Kata-kata yang tak ada realisasinya. Mendadak emosinya kelabu kembali. Betapa fluktuatifnya emosi Sasuke hari ini.

Dia meneguk saliva. "Jangan mengucap sesuatu yang tak bisa kautepati," ucapnya datar.

Sakura tampak tersentak. Dia menarik napas keras-keras beberapa kali, kentara tengah menenangkan diri. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke menangkap senyum dan gelengan dari Sakura. "Aku mengatakan akan mengenalkanmu lebih baik pada kota ini, bukan? Untuk itu, aku perlu menghubungimu." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Untuk memastikan kau mau ... atau tidak."

Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain berharap Sakura tidak terpaksa mengatakannya.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku masuk," kata Sakura. Suara kunci mobil yang terbuka menggema. Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan kakinya lebih dulu. "Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

Sakura keluar dari mobilnya. Wanita itu baru masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah mobil Sasuke sudah melaju. Dalam sepi yang menyekapnya, pikiran Sasuke melanglang. Satu-satunya hal yang berkeliaran di dalam otaknya adalah perihal Sakura yang kembali masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Terlepas dari perasaannya pada wanita itu yang tak pernah berubah, dia masih belum yakin apakah dirinya harus merasa senang soal ini ... atau tidak.

.

Sakura menepati ucapannya. Wanita itu menghubungi Sasuke ketika dia tengah mengendarai mobil untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Dia tak biasa menjawab telepon saat sedang mengemudi. Namun, yang menghubungi adalah Sakura, dan bila tak dijawab, belum tentu wanita itu akan menghubunginya lagi. Sasuke mengambil referensi kejadian dari apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu.

Dia bisa merasakan Sakura merasa canggung. Bicaranya terjeda-jeda dan selalu ditengahi gumaman tanpa arti. Butuh beberapa dialog sampai kecanggungan tak terasa lagi. Sasuke baru keluar dari mobilnya ketika sambungan telepon diisi keheningan. Dia tak berkata apa-apa untuk memecahkannya, dia sendiri pun tak punya topik apa pun yang ingin dibahas.

 _"Hmm, Sasuke?"_ ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya selagi melangkah menuju apartemennya di lantai dua.

"Hm?"

 _"Kau besok libur, 'kan?"_

"Iya."

 _"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Kau bisa?"_ Jeda sejenak. _"Kau mau?"_

Bisa? Ya, Sasuke bisa. Jadwalnya sungguh-sungguh kosong besok dan belum ada rencana apa pun untuk menghabiskan waktu. Mau? Sasuke tidak yakin. Dia masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia masih mencintai Sakura sebesar saat mereka berpisah dan lukanya pun masih belum berubah. Tak ada kontak berarti apa pun yang terjadi setelah hari itu; itulah yang membuat Sasuke ragu. Hati Sakura mungkin masih sama seperti tahun lalu, dan bila mereka berhubungan lagi, mereka akan sama-sama lebih terluka sebagai akhir ceritanya.

Namun, Sasuke lantas teringat akan ucapannya pada Sakura. Dia akan memberikan wanita itu kesempatan, dan inilah kesempatan yang Sakura pinta.

"Aku bisa," jawabnya.

Entah mengapa, keheningan sejenak yang terjadi di tengah percakapan mereka diisi oleh bayangan Sakura yang menganga tak percaya di dalam benaknya. Dan Sakura memang memastikan kesediaan Sasuke berkali-kali untuk membuktikan bayangan Sasuke tersebut sampai pria itu mulai jengkel. Seolah-olah dapat membaca dinamika emosi Sasuke, Sakura berhenti memastikan ketika rasa jengkel mendatangi pria itu.

Setelah menanyakan jenis tempat apa yang perlu Sasuke kunjungi—jawabannya tidak ada karena rasanya Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya—wanita itu mengungkapkan rencana-rencananya, tapi tidak dengan tujuannya. Yang disebut hanyalah apa yang harus dibawa, pukul berapa, dan bertemu di mana. Membawa sepeda, pukul sembilan pagi, dan bertemu di taman yang dekat dengan palang kereta—Sakura menyebutkan nama tempatnya, tapi Sasuke tak tahu letaknya sebelum wanita itu menjelaskan patokan-patokan.

Percakapan berhenti ketika Sasuke pamit karena perlu membersihkan diri dan istirahat. Bila Sakura masih ingat, dia yakin wanita itu akan merasakan perbedaan kentara darinya. Sasuke nyaris tidak pernah memutus kontaknya lebih dulu karena sadar Sakura akan memahami kegiatannya. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Sasuke masih dilanda keraguan yang kentara, sama sekali tak tahu keputusannya untuk membiarkan Sakura memasuki kehidupannya lagi adalah suatu hal yang benar atau tidak. Di dalam kemelutnya, entakan di dada dari jantungnya justru bertambah karena menanti esok hari. Nyatanya sebagian dirinya tetap merindukan Sakura apa pun yang terjadi.

.

Sasuke mendapati eksistensi Sakura sejak jarak yang memaut mereka masih cukup jauh. Rambut merah muda yang mencolok itu memang terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan, meski diredam oleh _floppy hat_ sekalipun. Wanita itu masih memunggunginya saat jarak sudah terkikis. Sasuke berdeham, Sakura sontak memutar tubuhnya.

"Hai, Sasuke," sapa Sakura. Senyum manis terbit di bibirnya.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Sasuke.

Matanya terfokus pada wajah Sakura yang memesona. Ada perbedaan yang kentara dari fisiknya; rambut panjangnya kini hanya mencapai bahu. Ujung-ujungnya belok ke arah wajah, secara harfiah membingkainya seperti sebuah halo.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku baru sampai di sini," jawabnya. Dia berdiri miring dengan satu telapak tangan menempel di jok. Tubuhnya ditumpu pada sepeda yang diberdirikan standar. "Kau yakin tak ada tempat yang perlu kau kunjungi tapi kau belum tahu tempatnya? Misalnya, toko alat elektronik?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang menggeleng. "Aku sudah mengetahui tempat-tempat itu sendiri. Kau terlambat satu tahun untuk itu," katanya.

"Oh, tentu saja," kata Sakura. Dia menepuk dahinya—bertindak jenaka. Padahal wajahnya menyiratkan raut muram. "Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Sasuke mengernyit. "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu."

"Hmm. Ke mana saja?"

"Terserah."

"Oke." Sakura menaiki sepedanya. "Ikuti aku."

Sasuke yang sejak awal memang belum turun dari sepedanya segera mengayuh pedal setelah Sakura melaju. Pinggiran topinya berkibar-kibar, Sasuke bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya topi itu tetap stagnan di kepala Sakura. Bahkan saat melewati jalanan di pinggir sawah, ketika anginnya lebih besar daripada sebelumnya, topi Sakura sama sekali tidak tanggal. Dan puncak ketahanan topi di kepala Sakura berakhir saat wanita itu melewati jalan yang turun cukup terjal. Sasuke berhenti untuk meraih topi tersebut. Sakura pun sudah berhenti ketika jalan sudah stabil kembali. Wanita itu mengucap terima kasih setelah menerima topi tersebut. Sebelum topi itu dikenakan, Sasuke mendapati lebih jelasnya wajah cantik Sakura. Wanita itu tampak lebih segar dengan rambut pendek.

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Sasuke yang mengikuti di belakang hanya bisa menatap punggung wanita itu. Melihat Sakura ada di dekatnya, dengan segala yang wanita itu ungkapkan seminggu lalu, masih terasa seperti mimpi. Sasuke tak perlu mengerjapkan mata atau mencubit diri untuk memastikannya, karena dia tahu jelas ini bukan mimpi.

Kayuhan Sakura berhenti setelah melewati jalan raya, menjelajahi pinggir sawah lagi, dan menyeberangi satu rel kereta. Sasuke turut memarkirkan sepedanya setelah Sakura melakukannya lebih dulu. Wanita itu menyerahkan satu botol air mineral sebelum melangkah. Sasuke mencari-cari petunjuk yang memberi tahu di mana mereka sekarang sambil meneguk minum. Air di mulutnya nyaris tersembur ketika matanya menangkap tulisan "Perkebunan Tomat".

Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi.

"Dulu, setelah aku tahu kau suka tomat, aku selalu ingin mengajakmu kemari jika suatu hari nanti kita sama-sama berada di Ame," kata Sakura. "Akhirnya terwujud juga!"

Sasuke menoleh. Wanita itu tahu dirinya menyukai tomat ketika mereka masih menjalin hubungan. Dia tak menduga Sakura pernah memiliki rencana untuknya di kota ini saat itu, apalagi jika mengingat dirinya yang selalu enggan pulang bahkan saat Sasuke meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan orangtua Sakura sekalipun. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke berkonklusi bahwa dulu Sakura hanya tak siap, bukan enggan seperti dugaannya. Dan sepertinya konklusi itu berlaku untuk seluruh hubungan mereka dulu.

Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Kurang lebih ekspresinya sama seperti biasa—datar. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menatap wajahnya. Wanita itu pasti menunggu reaksi Sasuke atas ini. Dia tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menepuk kepala Sakura yang ditutupi topi. "Terima kasih."

Sakura mengangguk, tampak senang dan bangga. "Ayo masuk."

Dia melangkah sambil menarik kain yang melapisi lengan Sasuke. Tangannya yang bebas meraih sebuah keranjang belanja dari tumpukan di dekat pintu masuk. Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan kernyitan di dahi.

"Kau tidak berpikir kita hanya akan melihat-lihat, 'kan?" Sakura mendorong Sasuke pelan-pelan ke arah jalan kecil yang kanan dan kirinya dipagari tanaman-tanaman tomat yang menjulang tinggi karena disangga kayu. "Ayo, Sasuke. Petik tomatnya sesukamu."

Sasuke memetik beberapa tomat yang tampak bagus. Dia melirik Sakura yang memegang tomat dan baru memetiknya setelah menerima anggukan dari Sasuke. Saat tomat-tomat yang mengisi keranjang sudah banyak, Sasuke segera mengambil alih keranjang tersebut yang dia asumsikan mulai berbobot berat.

Ketika dia sadar bahwa tomat yang mengisi keranjang sudah cukup, dia baru sadar bahwa beberapa buah terakhir sama sekali tak ada petikan Sakura. Wanita itu menghilang entah ke mana. Sebelum Sasuke mencarinya, Sakura muncul di ujung jalan dari belokan ke kanan. Sebelah tangannya tersembunyi di punggung. Dia membawanya ke depan, dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah tomat yang tampak bagus.

"Ini satu-satunya tomat pilihanku. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura. Matanya dibinari semangat.

"Bagus," komentar Sasuke.

"Coba makan. Aaa," katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan ke arah mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. Tangannya mendorong tangan Sakura perlahan. "Tidak. Bukankah ini dihitung kiloan? Bagaimana menghitung yang ini nanti?"

"Bisa kiloan, bisa satuan. Yang di keranjang bisa dibayar dengan hitungan kiloan. Kalau yang ini kau makan, bisa dibayar dengan hitungan satuan," Sakura menjelaskan. Dia menyodorkan tomatnya lagi. "Ayolah, aku ingin tahu apakah tomat ini betul-betul bagus. Hanya kau yang bisa menilainya."

Sasuke menjauhkan mulutnya dari tangan Sakura. "Makan saja sendiri."

Sakura mencebik. "Aku tidak bisa makan tomat seperti memakan apel." Wajahnya memelas. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Ya? Ayo buka mulutmu."

Sasuke mendecih, tapi akhirnya membuka mulut dan menggigit tomat yang dipegang Sakura. Dia mengambil alih tomat tersebut karena terasa canggung.

"Enak?"

"Hn."

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang makan tomat seperti makan apel, yah setidaknya yang pernah kulihat." Sakura terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar suka tomat, ya?"

"Hn."

"Sangat-sangat suka? Melebihi apa pun?"

"Apa pun selain kau," tanggap Sasuke ringan. Dia menggigit tomatnya lagi kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung dengan wajah memerah di tempatnya. Bibirnya mengulas seringai tipis karena ingat betapa sering dia menggoda Sakura dulu dan memiliki kesempatan untuk itu sekarang. Perasaan itu langsung hilang dalam sekejap setelah Sasuke sadar bahwa ini terlalu cepat. Sakura mungkin masih belum siap.

Tiba-tiba detak jantungnya menggila saat merasakan Sakura berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Matanya melirik untuk membaca sisa reaksi wanita itu tadi, yang nyatanya tidak ada. Dia sudah bertingkah seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tangannya menarik kain yang melapisi lengan Sasuke lagi, masih tampak segan apabila langsung mengamit lengannya.

"Ayo kita petik tomat ceri," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengikuti alur yang dibawa Sakura. Mereka masih berada di sana sampai waktu makan siang datang. Makan siang dilakukan di sana, dengan menu yang didominasi oleh tomat. Bagi Sasuke, dia memilih makanan secara acak pun tak masalah selagi semuanya mengandung tomat—asalkan bukan makanan manis. Tidak seperti Sakura yang termenung menatap daftar menu lebih lama daripada biasanya.

Saat sedang melakukan pembayaran, Sasuke berupaya agar sesuatu di dalam dompetnya tak terlihat. Dan upaya itu justru malah membuat dompet tersebut jatuh dalam keadaan terbuka. Sakura lebih dulu berjongkok untuk mengambilnya sehingga dia melihat segalanya. Tangannya yang bebas membekap mulutnya, sementara sebelahnya lagi menyerahkan dompet itu pada Sasuke sampai pria itu selesai melakukan transaksi.

Yang Sasuke sembunyikan adalah foto yang mengabadikan kebersamaannya dengan Sakura yang selama ini tak pernah dia tanggalkan dari dompetnya. Foto itu diambil oleh tangan Sakura dengan cara swafoto. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, sementara Sasuke mengecup ubun-ubun Sakura, sehingga mulutnya tidak terpotret. Sakura sudah melihat apa yang ingin disembunyikannya. Dia tak bisa imun dari rasa malu.

"Kenapa kau masih menyimpannya di situ?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia melipat dompetnya dan menaruhnya di saku celana. "Aku tidak mau mengeluarkannya."

Senyum terbit di wajah Sakura. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dompet tersebut dibuka dan diperlihatkan ke arah Sasuke. Foto yang sama mengisi slot foto di sana. Itu memanglah satu-satunya foto yang sengaja dicetak seukuran foto di dompet. Menurut Sakura ini adalah foto paling manis dari mereka—mengingat Sasuke yang memang malas mengambil foto, dan sekalinya mau pun pasti sangat kaku.

"Aku juga tidak pernah mengeluarkannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya tidak rela saja."

Sasuke terdiam. Entah harus menjawab apa. Tapi, kehangatan memeluk hatinya. Membuatnya ingin mendekap Sakura, tapi itu bukanlah keinginan yang dia jalankan.

Sakura tidak menyebutkan tujuan mereka selanjutnya, tapi Sasuke tahu pulang masih jauh dari rencana. Di tengah kegiatan mengayuh sepeda, awan mendung mendominasi langit. Angin dingin bertiup dan membuat pipi Sasuke terasa kaku karena diperkuat oleh angin yang menerpa wajah selagi sepeda dikayuh. Saat tetes demi tetes air mulai jatuh, dia mendapati Sakura menoleh ke belakang dengan sebelah kaki menahan sepeda berdiri. Dia berkata, "Kita harus mencari tempat berteduh."

Tempat berteduh baru ditemukan setelah sebagian pakaian mereka basah. Sakura menggigil di bawah terpal toko, padahal bagi Sasuke, suhunya tidak sedingin itu. Dia menahan diri dari keinginan untuk memeluk Sakura, bagaimanapun hubungan mereka masih rapuh sekarang. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mendorong Sakura mundur ke belakang dan Sasuke berdiri di depannya, menjadi penghalang antara Sakura dengan tiupan angin dingin dan percikan air hujan. Dia merasakan tangan wanita itu mencengkeram bagian belakang kemejanya.

"Bawa jaket?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak."

Sasuke mendesah. Toko di belakang mereka pun adalah toko es krim, sama sekali tak bisa membantu. Mereka terdiam di sana sampai gemetar tubuh Sakura tak terasa punggungnya lagi. Hujan pun berangsur-angsur berhenti.

"Kita kembali ke apartemenku dulu kalau tak ada rencana lain," kata Sasuke. Dia sudah mengenal daerah ini. Estimasi durasi perjalanan dari sini ke apartemennya hanyalah sepuluh menit.

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih dekat daripada ke rumahmu. Dan kau bisa meminjam jaketku."

Sakura menurut. Kali ini mereka mengayuh sepeda berdampingan. Aura canggung kental menyelubungi mereka. Gigi Sakura masih bergemeletuk, tiupan angin selagi mengayuh sepeda sama sekali tak bisa dihindari. Tak ayal embusan napas lega lepas darinya ketika sudah memasuki apartemen Sasuke yang hangat—apartemen mantan kekasihnya.

Sasuke lekas mencari jaket tebal dari lemari dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Wanita itu langsung membungkus dirinya menggunakan jaket tersebut tanpa melepas pakaiannya yang basah. Mulut Sasuke terbuka, hendak menyarankan untuk melepas pakaian basahnya dulu, dan dia menemukan celah untuk menggoda Sakura lagi. Tapi, ingatan mengenai perasaan yang menimpanya setelah dia menggoda Sakura di perkebunan tomat tadi menundanya. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menyeduh teh panas dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Suasana canggung kembali lagi. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah Sakura yang tengah menyeruput teh panasnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku belum terbiasa dengan intensitas dan curah hujan di sini," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Aneh sekali. Setahuku kau tinggal di sini lebih dari seperempat abad sebelumnya."

Sakura merapatkan jaket Sasuke. "Tapi Konoha 'kan relatif hangat dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan suhu di sana. Dulu saat aku baru pindah ke Konoha malah berpikir bahwa Konoha itu panas sekali."

"Hn. Aku ingat kau sering mengeluh kepanasan saat menurutku suhunya biasa-biasa saja."

Sakura tersipu dengan senyuman. Wanita itu tampak sangat manis meskipun rambutnya lepek karena basah. Sasuke ingin mendekap dan menciumnya, dia menyangkal dorongan itu dengan susah payah. Namun, saat mata mereka saling bertaut, sangkalan itu melenyap perlahan. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengusap lengan Sakura yang dibungkus jaketnya, jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura semakin mengikis atas partisipasi keduanya, matanya menatap mata dan bibir Sakura bergantian sampai mereka sama-sama terpejam.

Sekelebat pengingat bahwa Sakura mungkin belum siap merangsek ke dalam benaknya. Gerakan Sasuke meragu sampai berhenti. Ciuman itu tidak terjadi walaupun jarak di antara bibir mereka sudah tipis.

Sasuke menarik diri. Dia melepas tangannya dari lengan Sakura dan mundur sejauh yang sofanya izinkan. Suara hujan yang kembali turun dengan lebat memukul-mukul jendela. Sasuke tak menatap Sakura saat berkata, "Tinggallah di sini sampai hujan berhenti."

Mereka tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Saat hujan berhenti, Sakura melepas jaket Sasuke dan menaruhnya di punggung sofa. Pakaiannya sudah terasa kering karena panas tubuhnya. Dia berpamitan pulang dan Sasuke mengantarnya sampai bawah.

"Kau yakin mau pulang sendiri?"

"Sangat yakin. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan sepedaku di sini."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Sepeda Sakura tak akan bisa masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ada sekelumit rasa khawatir membiarkan Sakura pulang sendiri, tetapi dia bisa membayangkan suasana canggung di dalam mobil jika dia mengantar Sakura. Pasti akan terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Sebelum Sakura pergi, Sasuke bertanya, "Di sini ada perkebunan prem?"

"Ada. Tapi terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh menggunakan sepeda," jawab Sakura. "Kenapa? Aku tidak ingat kau suka prem."

"Memang tidak. Kau yang suka." Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang tersentak. "Kau suka _umeboshi_."

Sakura tersipu. "Aku terkejut kau masih mengingatnya."

Sasuke pun terkejut Sakura masih ingat dirinya menyukai tomat. Apa yang terjadi hari ini membuat Sasuke tak menginginkan ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dia ingin memberi Sakura kesempatan ... dan dirinya pun memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita yang dia cintai lagi.

"Aku akan menjemputmu minggu depan. Tunjukkan jalan menuju perkebunan prem."

Keterkejutan memenuhi wajah Sakura. "Apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya."

"Baiklah. Karena kau tidak bertanya aku bisa atau tidak, aku mau atau tidak, biar aku saja yang ungkapkan sendiri," kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke membeliak. "Aku bisa dan aku mau. Kau harus menghubungiku dua jam sebelum kau menjemputku. Oke?"

"Hn."

"Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke."

"Hati-hati. Kabari kalau sudah sampai."

Sakura melambaikan tangan sebelum mengayuh sepedanya. Saat Sakura benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, dia merasakan kekosongan nyata. Rasa rindunya terhadap wanita itu sudah muncul ke permukaan. Dia tahu akan sangat sulit hidup tanpa Sakura setelah ini.

.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura. Entakan keras terjadi di dadanya. Apabila orangtua Sakura ada di rumah, dia akan bertemu dengan mereka. Dan yang membukakan pintu adalah ibunya.

"Kau pasti Sasuke," kata Mebuki.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menyapa wanita separuh baya tersebut. Dia dipersilakan masuk dan diajak bicara oleh ibu Sakura. Sasuke mengetahui bahwa ayah Sakura tengah memancing dari percakapan tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak saat ditanya, "Kau pacar Sakura?" Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Beruntung Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan membuat pertanyaan itu tertelan begitu saja. Sasuke berasumsi pertanyaan itu akan diangkat lagi saat Sakura pulang nanti.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga mereka tiba di perkebunan prem. Tak aneh bila mengingat letak perkebunan ini berada di sisi kota. Sakura memetik prem dengan penuh semangat dan sambil memakannya. Meskipun makanan favoritnya adalah _umeboshi_ , prem yang dibuat menjadi asinan, dia tetap suka buah premnya sendiri. Saking banyaknya, dia nyaris lupa berapa banyak prem yang sudah dia makan selagi memetik tadi, untung saja Sasuke membantunya menghitung.

Sakura membeli tiga stoples _umeboshi_ untuk dibawa pulang dan Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya gatal saat melihatnya. Namun, ada kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah Sakura. Di perkebunan prem tidak ada restoran khusus seperti di perkebunan tomat, mereka melanjutkan makan siang di restoran sushi. Kegiatan dilanjutkan sampai sore hari dengan agenda mengunjungi taman favorit Sakura, ke toko buku, dan mengambil jas putih serta pakaian Sakura dari penjahit langganannya di kota ini. Mereka merencanakan untuk pulang setelahnya, dan pulang itu hanya berlaku untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. "Aku ingin makan masakanmu."

Sakura merotasikan bola matanya. "Dari mana kau tahu aku mau memasak untukmu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Sakura, maukah kau memasak untukku?"

"Nah, begitu." Sakura tersenyum. "Iya, mau. Asal bahan-bahannya sudah ada."

Sakura sungguh-sungguh memasak untuknya. Jajahan Sakura terhadap apartemennya semakin luas, hingga saat Sakura tak ada di sana, bayang-bayang eksistensi wanita itu masih ada. Pertemuan akhir pekan itu menjadi rutinitas apabila keduanya memiliki waktu luang dan selalu berakhir di apartemen Sasuke. Hubungan mereka masih kasual, tak pernah ada ungkapan rasa cinta atau tindakan penuh afeksi. Tapi kekosongan yang terasa selama setahun penuh tanpa satu sama lain kini sudah terisi. Bahkan, beberapa wanita yang dulu sering menggoda dan mendekatinya mulai mundur setelah kedekatannya dengan Sakura tercium.

Keraguan, kegelisahan, dan rasa takut yang melanda Sasuke tak pernah datang lagi. Kemudian dipaksa muncul kembali ketika Sakura membuka pintu menuju balkon apartemennya. Semua rasa sakit yang sudah Sasuke lupakan pedihnya kini kembali begitu saja. Dia hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang membersihkan balkon tersebut. Balkon itu tampak sangat kotor karena Sasuke memang tak pernah menuju ke sana sama sekali.

Senja berlangitkan lembayung saat balkon sudah bersih. Wanita itu mengomeli Sasuke atas betapa kotornya hingga debu-debu menempel di pakaiannya. Dia baru diam setelah tehnya sudah jadi. Sakura membawa tehnya, sikunya ditumpu ke birai di balkon. Sepahit apa pun tenggorokan Sasuke sekarang, dia melangkah ragu untuk menemani Sakura dengan secangkir kopi di tangan. Tak ada pembicaraan yang teruar selagi mereka ada di sana.

Sasuke melirik Sakura setelah mengalahkan rasa sangsi. Wanita itu tampak tengah melamun, tak ada ekspresi jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke merasa napasnya memberat. _Tidak lagi,_ batinnya. Dia tak bisa bila kerisauan dan rasa takut kehilangan Sakura akan menggerotinya lagi.

"Jangan melamun," tegur Sasuke sambil mencubit pipinya pelan. Dia masih berupaya menyembunyikan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Maaf," kata Sakura. Dia menyengir. Tatapan tertuju pada langit senja. Senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya.

"Sakura," tegur Sasuke lagi. "Memikirkan apa?"

Pipi Sakura memerah pekat. "Ah, i-itu ...," dia tampak gelisah. Senyum malu-malu muncul di bibirnya. "Aku teringat ... dulu hubungan kita dimulai di kondisi yang mirip seperti ini. Balkon, lembayung senja, kau minum kopi, aku minum teh. Bedanya dulu itu terjadi di apartemenku." Dia berdeham, tapi tak tampak hendak berhenti berbicara. "Kondisi yang sama dengan saat pertama kali ... kau menciumku."

Kegelisahan dan kerisauan Sasuke lenyap entah ke mana. Dulu dia tahu bahwa Sakura selalu memikirkan pria lain setiap kali melamun menatap lembayung senja. Sendu selalu memenuhi wajahnya. Kali ini yang mengisi otak wanita itu adalah dirinya. Senyumlah yang timbul di wajahnya. Sasuke tidak bodoh. Bukankah itu berarti hati Sakura hanya untuknya sekarang?

Kali ini, Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Sakura. Dia menaruh gelas yang wanita itu pegang di atas birai sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura dan melumatnya penuh perasaan. Kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh Sakura erat-erat seolah tak pernah mau melepasnya. Dia tak bisa berhenti. Dia tak mau berhenti. Dia terus mencium bibir Sakura, mengecap manis dari polesan bibirnya, dan merasakan degup jantung mereka yang saling bersahutan. Ciuman Sakura masih sama. Bibir manisnya menjadi pengecualian dari ketidaksukaan Sasuke terhadap rasa manis. Sasuke baru berhenti setelah Sakura mengindikasikan ingin berhenti.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku mencintaimu," ucapnya. Dia menarik diri dan menatap mata Sasuke. Iris seindah batu _emerald_ -nya berkaca-kaca. "Hanya kamu."

"Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu lagi," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura. Dia mencium kening wanita itu dengan lembut.

Hubungan mereka terjalin lagi dan tidak sekasual sebelumnya. Ungkapan cinta dan sentuhan penuh afeksi terlibat di antaranya. Sentuhan wanita di apartemen Sasuke semakin tercium dengan kuat, bahkan sampai ke kamarnya. Pakaian-pakaian Sakura mengisi lemarinya, parfum Sakura membaur dengan parfumnya di kamarnya, sikat gigi Sakura menggantung di kamar mandinya. Awalnya Sakura hanya menginap di apartemen Sasuke setelah melewati hari yang berat, seperti saat rekan kerja terdekat Sakura di laboratorium telah mengembuskan napas terakhir karena sakit. Namun kadang-kadang hanya didasari Sakura yang tak ingin jauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menemui orangtua Sakura setiap kali menjemput Sakura. Dia dikenalkan sebagai pacarnya—Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa mengingat dirinya yang sempat bingung ketika ditanyai siapa dirinya bagi Sakura. Orangtua Sakura baik, walaupun ayahnya konyol dan ibunya cerewet. Mereka tak pernah menyatakannya langsung, tapi Sakura berkata bahwa orangtuanya menyukai Sasuke. Sakura bahkan dimarahi saat bercerita bahwa di Konoha mereka sempat menjalin hubungan dan orangtuanya tidak diberi tahu satu patah kata pun.

Memahami hubungan mereka saat ini, ketika tak ada orang ketiga di hati baik dirinya maupun Sakura, Sasuke yakin kali ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakura akhirnya menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, baik hati maupun fisiknya.

.

Sasuke bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Sakura saat dia tengah menemani Sakura belanja bahan makanan dan beberapa kebutuhan. Sakura sedang tak ada di sisinya, wanita itu masih berada di segmen kebutuhan mandi, sementara Sasuke diminta untuk mengambil tomat sebanyak yang dia butuhkan. Sasuke masih ingat wajah pria itu walaupun hanya melihat dari foto. Dengan rambut merah itu dan lingkar mata hitam yang mencolok. Tangannya diamit lengan istrinya yang berambut cokelat dengan model yang hampir sama seperti Sakura.

Pria itu berada tepat di sisi Sasuke selagi dia mematung. Berbagai emosi bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Pria ini adalah orang yang mengkhianati Sakura. Pria ini adalah sosok yang meninggalkan luka dalam di hati Sakura. Pria ini adalah sosok yang menarik sebagian atensi dan hati Sakura yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk dirinya. Pria ini adalah alasan hubungannya dan Sakura retak dulu.

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat hingga urat-uratnya menonjol. Napasnya menderu. Rahangnya mengeras; giginya menggertak. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai ke ubun-ubun. Dia ingin membalas segala rasa sakit yang dia sebabkan pada Sakura—dan dirinya—sekarang juga. Niatnya tertelan ketika dia merasakan pelukan dari belakang.

"Sasuke." Itu suara Sakura. "Sudah ambil tomatnya?"

Sasuke menghirup atmosfer janggal. Dia membuka lengannya agar Sakura melepas pelukannya. Padahal Sakura tahu Sasuke tak suka mengumbar kemesraan atau afeksi di tempat umum, bahkan saat hanya ada satu orang di dekat mereka sekalipun. Lantas apa yang dilakukannya tadi? Sengaja membuatnya kesal?

"Belum," kata Sasuke dingin.

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan mantan kekasih Sakura pada mereka.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu, hm?" Sakura memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke. Dia mencubit pipinya. "Tomatnya tidak ada yang bagus, ya?"

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka. Dia memutuskan untuk tak menjawab Sakura dan menyingkirkan tangan wanita itu dari pipinya.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan tajam ketika mendengar mantan kekasih Sakura berani-beraninya memanggil kekasihnya.

"Gaara," sapa Sakura. Sasuke mendengar Sakura tengah mengatur napasnya. Dia berdeham. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Kau?"

"Aku juga baik." Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada wanita di sisi Gaara. "Kau pasti Matsuri, istri Gaara." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku ... aku ... te-teman kuliah Gaara."

Sasuke membelalak tak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Sakura lakukan?

Tepukan terasa di punggung Sasuke. Sakura memeluk lengannya lagi dan menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya. "Dan perkenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku. Sasuke, ini Gaara, teman—"

"Kita pulang, Sakura."

Sudah cukup omong kosongnya.

"Tapi Sasuke—"

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Dia melepaskan diri dari Sakura dan membalik tubuhnya begitu saja. Dia mendengar Sakura mengatakan, "Aku duluan," sebelum terdengar derap sepatu yang terburu-buru ke arahnya. Giginya menggertak keras.

"Sasuke, kau belum ambil tomatnya!" kata Sakura dengan napas terengah. Dia masih berusaha menyamakan cepat langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh tomat," jawab Sasuke dingin. Dia melangkah lebih cepat lagi hingga Sakura kewalahan untuk menyusulnya.

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura di kasir dan segera kembali ke mobilnya. Dia tak bicara apa-apa ketika Sakura menggerutu setelah memasuki mobilnya. Belanjaannya dia hempaskan begitu saja di jok belakang tanpa memedulikan isinya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Suara Sakura lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. "Sudah tidak sopan di depan temanku, lantas meninggalkanku, dan kau terus menerus tampak kesal!"

"Temanmu?" Sasuke menyeringai meremehkan.

"Ya! Temanku! Kau sudah mempermalukan aku di depannya dan istrinya! Sudah kubilang, kau tidak boleh kas—"

"Diamlah, Sakura!" bentak Sasuke sambil menyentak setir mobil. Tangannya menggenggam setir mobil kuat-kuat. Rahangnya mengeras.

Sakura tersentak. Namun, dia tak lagi melakukan apa pun selain membekap mulutnya tanda tak percaya. Ini adalah pertama kali Sasuke membentaknya, dan langsung sekeras itu. Wanita itu menciut karena rasa takut. Tak ada tindakan apa pun dari Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

Di tengah suasana tidak nyaman itu, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya. Berbagai pikiran mengganggu benaknya, tetapi sebisa mungkin dia tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya. Rentetan kejadian tadi berputar di kepalanya sekali lagi dan mengarah pada sebuah konklusi. Omong kosong Sakura mungkin hanya karena wanita itu ingin bersikap sopan, dan dia pasti berpikir bahwa Sasuke tak tahu sejarah pria itu di hidup Sakura seperti apa. Namun, bagian mengumbar afeksi di tempat umum, di depan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah bahagia dengan istrinya, hanya menuju pada kesimpulan: Sakura ingin membuat pria itu cemburu—bagaimanapun mereka pernah menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun yang membuat sangat mungkin bila pria itu masih bisa cemburu pada Sakura—atau menyombongkan Sasuke seolah-olah Sasuke adalah barang mahalnya. Atau menyombongkan kebahagiaan Sakura yang jelas-jelas dibuat-buat tadi.

Semua kesimpulan itu hanya mengakar pada satu hal: Sakura masih menyimpan rasa untuk mantan kekasihnya.

Dadanya berdenyut nyeri karena merasa dikhianati perasaan Sakura lagi. Dia tahu dirinya seharusnya percaya bahwa seorang wanita akan sangat sulit melupakan seseorang yang pernah dicintainya, bukannya terbuai oleh asumsi perasaan Sakura selama ini. Atau terbuai dengan apa yang wanita itu katakan.

 _"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Hanya kamu."_

Sasuke ingin tertawa sarkastis saat mendengar itu di dalam kepalanya. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa kata-kata itu hanya dipenuhi oleh omong kosong.

Dia tak ingin menguatkan diri dan menjadi pria yang sama dengan yang mendampingi Sakura saat di Konoha. Dia tak ingin menjadi sekadar pelampiasan Sakura karena pria yang sungguh-sungguh wanita itu cintai sudah tak mungkin dimiliki. Kebahagiaan Sakura adalah prioritasnya, dan dia tak yakin wanita itu akan bahagia apabila kondisinya masih seperti ini. Kecuali jika wanita itu menemukan kebahagiaan dengan cara menyiksanya perlahan. Dan jika benar begitu, dia tak mau mengorbankan dirinya lagi. Kali ini dia tak akan menahan sikap egoisnya bahkan demi Sakura sekalipun.

Ternyata semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Dia tak yakin dirinya bisa memercayai perasaan Sakura lagi setelah ini.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

A/n:

Mohon maaf atas update yang lama karena sejujurnya saya kesulitan menulis fic ini haha. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Terima masih sudah membaca sampai sini! :'D

daffodila.

[EDITED] baru sadar setelah baca ulang kedua kali ada yang kurang dan ada plot hole wqwq.


	3. Sakura: Fixing, then break again

Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini padanya sebelumnya. Sasuke pun tidak pernah membentaknya sebelumnya. Dulu, setiap kali marah, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam daripada menyuarakan emosinya. Kali ini, walaupun hanya dalam bentuk bentakan yang menyuruh Sakura untuk diam, pengutaraan kemarahannya membuat Sakura takut. Dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana kemarahan itu tertuju. Yang dia tahu, Sasuke sudah tampak marah sejak dia menemukan pria itu diam di bagian sayuran dan buah-buahan di supermarket tadi. Bila mengingat itu, mungkin kemarahannya bukan tertuju padanya, karena saat meminta Sasuke untuk mengambil tomat, dia masih baik-baik saja. Dan kalaupun padanya, dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa alasannya.

Meskipun baru beberapa menit masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke, rasanya Sakura ingin pulang ke rumahnya saja. Berada di apartemen Sasuke dengan kondisi kekasihnya tidak stabil secara emosi benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Namun, dia ingin menenangkan Sasuke. Dia ingin membantu meluruskan masalah yang membuat kemarahannya memuncak seperti itu. Terlebih apabila latar belakang kemarahannya itu melibatkan dirinya, Sakura jelas merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan. Kemudian bibirnya digigit atas representasi rasa cemas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Namun, langkah gusar pria itu telah berhenti. Dia berdiri membelakangi Sakura tanpa menanggapi apa pun.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura, antara khawatir dan takut. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini."

Sasuke masih diam.

"Kau marah padaku? Kalau ya, ayo selesaikan masalahnya baik-baik. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti ..." Sakura mendesah. Tindakan terakhirnya sebelum melihat Sasuke tampak nyaris meledak adalah memintanya untuk mengambil tomat. Itu jelas-jelas tidak mungkin menjadi alasan kemarahan Sasuke. "Kalau bukan padaku, berbagilah. Jangan tanggung masalahmu sendiri."

Sasuke menarik napas kuat-kuat hingga gerakan di bahunya kentara. Jemari yang menggantung di sisi tubuh terkepal erat. Jantung Sakura berdebar keras melihatnya. Sasuke jelas tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum. Kau tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya karena memahami itu dengan sangat baik." Mata Sakura membelalak, dia sadar ke mana kata-kata itu tertuju. Sasuke diam, tapi Sakura tahu itu hanyalah jeda, bukan bungkam. Pria itu tak mungkin marah padanya hanya karena itu. "Lantas kau melakukannya ketika kau bertemu mantan kekasihmu."

Suara Sasuke begitu dalam saat mengatakannya. Tak ada entakan tertentu, tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura gemetar. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu bahwa pria yang tak sengaja mereka temui tadi adalah mantan kekasihnya? Padahal Sakura tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Kemudian dia teringat Sasuke yang pernah mengungkapkan bahwa dia tahu semuanya. Dia enggan memikirkan dari mana Sasuke mengetahuinya, karena itu tak akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak—"

Sasuke membalik tubuh. Sorot matanya didominasi kilat kemarahan dan kegetiran. Ada sekilas luka yang membuat Sakura turut terluka saat mendapatinya. Dada Sakura terasa tertohok dan memberat di saat yang sama.

"Tidak apa? Kau mau mengelak dari apa lagi, Sakura? Apa yang kulihat sudah cukup membuktikannya," tandas Sasuke tegas. Walaupun dia berbicara dengan intonasi bertanya, nyatanya dirinya tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk menyangkal.

Sakura menggeleng. Ini jelas salah paham. Dia memang memeluk Sasuke di tempat umum—di depan mantan kekasihnya—tapi tujuannya semata-mata untuk menenangkan pria itu yang tampak kesal saat Sakura menemukannya di depan tumpukan sayuran sebelum menyadari kehadiran mantan kekasihnya di sana. Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke dalam mood seburuk itu sebelumnya. Matanya terpejam erat, kemudian dibuka lagi untuk langsung menatap mata Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak. Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," bujuk Sakura. Dia mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke kemudian memegang lengannya.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin menjadi pelarianmu lagi." Sasuke menyentak lengannya hingga pegangan Sakura lepas darinya. Dia membalik tubuhnya lagi. "Kita ... kita tidak akan bisa bersama lagi," desisnya.

Sakura membekap mukut dan menggeleng meskipun sadar Sasuke tak melihatnya. Sudut-sudut matanya membasah dan dia sama sekali tak berupaya untuk menutupinya.

"Kau mencintaiku hanya karena kau memaksa dirimu untuk itu." Sasuke melanjutkan. Nada bicaranya begitu dingin dan tajam hingga terasa menusuk Sakura sampai ke tulang. Di balik semua itu, terasa kepedihan yang membuat air mata Sakura menetes begitu saja. "Aku tidak seharusnya memberi kesempatan apa pun padamu."

Lutut Sakura melemas. Tangannya yang bebas dari membekap mulutnya sendiri segera disandarkan ke dinding sebelum dirinya jatuh ke lantai. Kepalanya menunduk hingga lelehan air matanya jatuh langsung ke bumi setelah lepas dari sudut mata. Bahunya gemetar keras. Bekapan mulutnya tak cukup kuat untuk menahan isakannya.

Sementara Sasuke masih diam membelakanginya. Tak ada reaksi apa pun dari pria itu, padahal Sakura yakin Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya tengah hancur sekarang. Kali ini kesempatannya sudah benar-benar habis. Rasanya mungkin tak akan sesakit ini bila lenyapnya kesempatan itu karena kesalahan yang sungguh-sungguh diperbuat Sakura, bukan atas dasar kesalahpahaman seperti ini.

Dia bisa saja menjelaskannya, tapi Sasuke enggan mendengarkan. Kalaupun didengar, pria itu mungkin tak akan memercayainya karena ini bukanlah pertama kali hubungan mereka rusak karena keterlibatan masa lalu Sakura. Dijelaskan atau tidak, tak ada yang bisa diubah. Hubungan mereka memang sudah retak sejak perpisahan di Konoha dulu dan Sakura baru sadar bahwa usahanya memperbaikinya kembali akan berujung sia-sia.

"A-aku mengerti." Sakura sudah tak sanggup menahan isakannya. "Kau ... kau memang sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi sejak awal, bukan? Kalau begitu, apa pun yang akan kujelaskan padamu memang tak akan memengaruhi apa pun. Kau membiarkanku tetap ada di sisimu selama ini ... hanya agar kau bisa membalasku, bukan? Agar aku tahu bagaimana rasanya tak lagi diinginkan?" Dia mengangkat dagu dan mendapati tak ada reaksi apa pun dari Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan tidak menyangkalnya. Getaran di tubuh Sakura semakin kuat. Seribu jarum terasa menghunjam jantungnya. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku sudah memahami apa yang kaurasakan tahun lalu."

Sakura mencoba menguatkan diri untuk melepas pegangannya pada dinding. Dia memutar tubuh dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tangannya menghapus air matanya sendiri, yang menjadi kegiatan tidak berguna karena matanya dikabuti air kembali. Dia membekap mulut untuk meredam isakannya lagi. "Ka-kau benar," isaknya. "Kita memang sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Kali ini ... kali ini ...," Sakura gemetar dan meneguk saliva, "benar-benar berakhir."

Samar-samar terdengar derap langkah Sasuke, tapi Sakura mengabaikannya karena tak sanggup berada di sana lebih lama lagi. Dia berlari keluar apartemen Sasuke dengan pandangan yang diburami air mata. Setelah tiba di ujung lorongnya, dia terduduk begitu saja. Tangisnya yang sudah benar-benar pecah ditenggelamkan ke dalam lipatan tangan di atas lutut. Ada orang lain yang melewatinya atau tidak sama sekali tidak terlintas di benak Sakura. Seluruh sarafnya dimatikan selain untuk merasakan sakit luar biasa di hatinya.

Saat dia merasa menemukan kekuatannya kembali, dirinya lekas berdiri. Ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari gedung apartemen Sasuke, dia sadar bahwa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali.

.

Sakura seharusnya tahu bahwa kembali pada Sasuke adalah keputusan yang salah. Sebelum dia pulang ke Ame, dirinya sudah bisa terbiasa hidup tanpa Sasuke walaupun bayang-bayang pria itu masih melekat di benaknya. Dan sekarang ... setelah kembali bersama kemudian berpisah lagi ... dia harus mengulang segalanya dari awal. Itu adalah bagian tersulit dari perpisahan baginya.

Hari-harinya tidaklah senggang, tubuhnya lelah tapi selalu terasa hampa. Keterlibatan Sasuke di hari kerjanya seringnya hanya satu sampai tiga jam, tapi kekosongan bagian kecil dari satu hari itu ternyata memberikan efek yang besar. Itu yang terjadi di hari kerja. Imbas yang terasa di akhir pekan lebih besar lagi, karena nyaris seluruh waktu di akhir pekan selalu dihabiskan bersama Sasuke. Hilangnya Sasuke dari hidupnya seolah-olah memaksa dia untuk berevolusi.

Namun, Sakura sadar dia tak boleh mengalah pada perasaannya. Hidupnya akan terus berjalan dengan ada atau tidaknya Sasuke di dalamnya. Ini bukanlah pertama kali dia patah hati, semestinya dia bisa lebih baik lagi dalam menghadapinya. Walaupun lukanya masih ada—dia yakin akan selalu ada—hidupnya sudah berjalan mendekati normal di minggu kedua setelahnya.

Sakura masih terpuruk beberapa kali apabila terpicu. Seringnya saat dia membutuhkan barang yang ternyata masih tertinggal di apartemen Sasuke. Saat itu dia baru sadar bahwa ada banyak barang-barangnya masih tertinggal di sana. Dia hanya bisa pasrah. Dia sama sekali tak siap bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi bahkan hanya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya sekalipun.

Satu bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu Sasuke. Rasa sakitnya masih ada, tapi sudah tak menganggu aktivitas sehari-harinya. Ingatan tentang Sasuke sudah tidak begitu mengganggu fokusnya kecuali saat tak ada hal lain yang bisa dia pikirkan.

Sakura sudah merasa lebih baik. Melupakan Sasuke dan menyembuhkan sakit hatinya mungkin tak akan mudah, tapi dia tahu dirinya bisa mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan semuanya. Meski bagaimanapun, satu tempat di hatinya masih menyimpan asa bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan kembali utuh lagi.

Seandainya Sasuke mau mendengar penjelasannya ..., seandainya Sasuke mau memahaminya ..., seandainya Sasuke masih percaya padanya ... Pengandaian terakhir kembali membuat hatinya mencelus. Dia buru-buru menggeleng dan mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari benaknya.

Angin dingin bertiup hingga membuat leher Sakura terasa lebih panas daripada biasanya. Dia tak menyimak perkiraan cuaca hari ini, dan mendung sama sekali tak masuk prediksi pribadi. Sakura menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri, menaruh kedua tangannya di leher agar panas di sana merambat. Saat tetesan hujan mulai turun, dia buru-buru merogoh tasnya dan berharap dia membawa payung. Keluhan lepas dari bibirnya ketika apa yang diperlukannya tak ditemukan.

Hujan melebat dalam hitungan detik hingga memaksa Sakura untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Dia berdiri di pinggir kedai yang tendanya menjorok ke luar. Air masih memiliki akses untuk membasahi tubuhnya, tapi kepalanya masih terlindungi. Ketika basahnya sudah tak bisa ditoleransi, Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk saja ke kedai kopi di belakangnya ini.

Sebelum memutar tubuh, dia mendongak, masih berharap hujan berhenti sehingga dia bisa segera pulang. Tanda-tandanya tak ada. Dia menarik dagunya lagi. Objek bergerak dari sebelah kirinya membuat matanya refleks melirik.

Napas Sakura tertahan di dada saat matanya bersirobok dengan mata Sasuke. Dia tak bisa mengalihkannya, tatapannya terpancang terus ke sana bahkan setelah Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan bertindak seolah-olah tak mengenalnya. Pria itu berjalan di bawah payung lebar yang cukup untuk menaungi tiga orang di bawahnya. Alih-alih menawarkan asistensi pada Sakura seperti yang dilakukan wanita itu bertahun-tahun lalu saat tak sengaja bertemu di bawah hujan, pria itu melangkah melewatinya seakan dia tak berdiri di sana.

Sakura merasa lututnya melemas. Hati yang sudah ditata setelah hancur kini kembali hancur lagi. Pandangannya yang mengabur masih tertuju pada punggung Sasuke yang melangkah semakin jauh darinya. Dia menunduk dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Bulu matanya membasah. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya dan Sakura mengatur napas di baliknya.

Saat dia merasa sudah sanggup mengendalikan diri, dia kembali ke rencana awal untuk mampir ke kedai kopi. Tangisnya memang sudah tak ada karena mampu dia tahan, tapi benaknya memutar kejadian tadi tanpa henti. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya tadi membuahkan satu konklusi: hubungan mereka tak akan mungkin bisa utuh lagi.

Sakura lekas memasukkan barang-barang pemberian Sasuke atau benda apa pun yang mengingatkannya pada pria itu ke dalam kotak setelah tiba di rumah. Dia bahkan melakukannya saat mantel merahnya masih membungkus tubuh. Ini sudah waktunya dia sungguh-sungguh melepaskan segalanya. Foto di dompetnya dilepas menggunakan tangan yang gemetar dan ditaruh ke dalam kotak dengan kondisi terbalik. Seingat Sakura, foto itu adalah benda terakhir yang mengikatnya dengan Sasuke. Dia menutup kotaknya, setetes air mata membasahi tutupnya. Kemudian dia tersadar bahwa foto yang mengabadikan kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke itu bukanlah yang terakhir, masih ada cincin yang disimpan di laci. Air mata semakin menganak sungai di pipi saat dia meraih cincin.

Dia bahkan belum sempat membahas soal cincin itu dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang dia tahu pembahasan tentang cincin itu tak akan pernah ada sampai kapan pun. Yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura tak pernah melihat cincin itu sama sekali, dan pengetahuan tentang itu tak akan berubah selamanya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura lekas menghapus basah di wajahnya setelah mendengar ibunya memanggil. Dimasukkannya cincin ke dalam saku mantel. Dia berdeham sebelum menanggapi, "Ya?"

"Ini," terdengar suara benturan dengan pintu dan gesekan sebuah benda pada lantai, "ada paket untukmu."

Sakura mengernyit. Dia heran atas datangnya paket untuknya. Dia jelas tidak membeli apa pun yang perlu diantar melalui jasa pengiriman. Apakah itu sesuatu yang seseorang kirim untuknya? Dia mengatur napasnya hingga stabil sebelum membalikkan tubuh.

Wajahnya tertunduk selagi melangkah ke arah paket karena sang ibu masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Paket itu berbentuk kardus kubus berwarna cokelat yang setinggi lututnya. Nama dan alamat rumahnya tercetak di sana, tapi tidak dengan identitas pengirimnya. Didukung rasa penasaran, Sakura membuka paket tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Isinya adalah pakaian, parfum, sikat gigi, dan hal-hal lain yang sebelumnya tertinggal di apartemen Sasuke.

Sakura semakin yakin bahwa saat ini adalah waktunya untuk melepas segala tentang Sasuke di hidupnya.

Meskipun sadar bahwa ibunya masih berdiri di dekatnya, air mata Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa ditahan. Dia berjanji pada diri sendiri ini akan menjadi terakhir kali air matanya tumpah karena Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dekapan sang ibu terasa di tubuhnya. Sakura refleks menyandarkan kepala pada ibunya.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Ini ... tentang Sasuke?" kata Mebuki hati-hati. Dia sudah berasumsi ada yang salah dengan hubungan putrinya dengan Sasuke karena pria itu tak pernah berkunjung lagi dan Sakura selalu pulang setiap hari. Pertanyaan tentang itu selalu dia tahan karena mengkhawatirkan respons Sakura, sampai hari ini.

Sakura mengangguk meskipun terbersit kebingungan bagaimana sang ibu bisa tahu. Isakannya baru muncul setelah sedari tadi hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Kupikir dia pria baik yang tak akan pernah menyakitimu." Mebuki mengusap rambut Sakura. Kekecewaan timbul di wajahnya.

"Ini bukan salahnya." Sakura mengisak. Dia menggeleng keras. "Ini salahku."

Mebuki membisu. Dia menunggu penjelasan Sakura tanpa menuntut.

"Selama ini selalu aku yang menyebabkan retak di hubungan kami. Aku yang selalu mengacaukan segalanya." Sakura mengatur napas untuk mencari kekuatan berbicara. "Walaupun sebenarnya ... kali ini terjadi karena salah paham. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan karena Sasuke tidak memercayaiku lagi. Dia bahkan tak memberi aku kesempatan untuk itu."

Mebuki memegang bahu Sakura dan mendorong tubuh putrinya perlahan. Kecemasan menghinggapi wajahnya ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena menangis. "Jika dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, seharusnya dia percaya padamu." Mata Sakura terbuka dan balas menatapnya. Putrinya berkali-kali menghapus wajahnya dari aliran air mata yang enggan berhenti, namun debitnya mengecil seiring waktu. "Saat itu mungkin Sasuke sedang dikendalikan emosi, Sayang, itulah sebabnya dia enggan percaya padamu."

Sakura menggeleng dan nyaris tertawa pedih. "Atau mungkin dia memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Dia mengatur napas hingga isakannya tak menyakiti tenggorokannya lagi. Wajahnya diusap lagi, dan kali ini air mata sudah tak membasahinya lagi. "Tapi ... kalaupun memang begitu ... tak apa. Aku ... aku sedang berusaha mengikhlaskannya sekarang." Bahunya mengedik ke arah kotak kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ibunya tampak mengerti. "Lagi pula, dia layak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku."

Mebuki mengusap jejak-jejak air mata di wajah putrinya. Ada perdebatan yang muncul atas rasa rendah diri Sakura, dia menggeleng menanggapinya. "Kalaupun memang Sasuke dan kau tidak ditakdirkan bersama, bukan berarti itu karena kau tak cukup baik untuknya. Ibu tahu kau tak pernah bermaksud sengaja untuk menyakitinya."

Sakura terdiam sepenuhnya. Dia termenung, mencerna kata-kata ibunya. Mebuki tersenyum saat menyadari beban yang sebelumnya tampak di wajah putrinya mulai melenyap, Sakura sudah tampak lebih kuat sekarang.

"Dan bukan berarti Sasuke tak cukup baik untukmu. Tapi Ibu percaya kau layak mendapatkan seseorang yang akan selalu percaya padamu," kata Mebuki. "Ini bukan soal cukup baik atau tidak. Kau paham, 'kan, maksud Ibu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Wanita itu mengulas senyum. Mebuki merasakan kepedihan di senyuman itu.

"Sakura, Ibu tahu ini tak akan mudah. Melepaskan seseorang yang kau cintai memang tak akan mudah. Tapi itu satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang. Karena memaksa dirimu untuk melupakan atau berhenti mencintai Sasuke hanya akan menyiksamu, tapi untuk melepaskan tidak berlaku seperti itu, justru akan menghentikan penderitaanmu," tutur Mebuki lembut. Dia memegang pipi Sakura. "Dan untuk bisa ikhlas, tak perlu memaksa diri untuk berhenti mencintai."

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Bayangan kata-kata ibunya dalam bentuk analogi merasuk ke dalam otaknya. Jika sesuatu yang dia cintai terikat di ujung tali yang tengah digenggam dan menjauh hingga talinya menegang, menunggu untuk melepaskan sampai dia berhenti menaruh hati hanya akan melukai tangannya. Dia memang sedang di dalam jalan untuk melepaskan, tapi Sakura tak pernah terpikir tentang apa yang ibunya katakan.

Seandainya dia mendengar itu saat Gaara mengkhianatinya, mungkin hubungannya dengan Sasuke tak akan menjadi seperti ini. Namun, dulu dia memilih untuk melarikan diri ke Konoha sebelum berbicara soal ini dengan ibunya. Penyesalan yang timbul di hatinya membasahkan matanya lagi. Sakura menengadah saat sang ibu menghapus air matanya.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi," kata Mebuki lembut. Tangannya mengusap kepala Sakura pelan. "Selesaikan apa pun yang sedang kaulakukan tadi."

Sakura menekan bibirnya dan nyaris tertawa. Rasanya dia sedang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang baru jatuh dari sepeda. "Aku janji itu yang terakhir," katanya meyakinkan.

Mebuki mengangguk. Dia mengusap kepala Sakura sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar putrinya dan menutup pintunya rapat.

Pandangan Sakura berlabuh pada kotak yang berisi barang-barang yang mengikatnya dengan Sasuke. Dia tak akan membuangnya. Bagaimanapun, barang-barang itu pernah berharga baginya. Dia hanya akan menyimpannya di tempat yang jauh dari pandangannya, dan sudut terdalam lemari pakaian menjadi pilihannya.

Sakura lekas menaruhnya di sana. Dia pun membereskan barang-barang yang Sasuke kirimkan padanya. Setelah semuanya selesai, entah mengapa ... Sakura merasa dirinya bisa bernapas lebih mudah daripada sebelumnya.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Sasuke berjalan melewatinya di depan kedai kopi, dan Sakura terperangah saat nama pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di layar ponselnya sebagai seseorang yang meneleponnya. Dia terdiam, menimbang-nimbang harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Akhirnya dia menjawab teleponnya, namun membisu dan menunggu Sasuke bicara lebih dulu.

" _Sakura_." Itu tidak terdengar seperti sapaan, lebih seperti panggilan meminta tolong. Tubuh Sakura menegang begitu saja. " _Sakura, aku—ibuku—"_

"Sasuke! Sasuke, ada apa?" Sakura turut panik. Rasa takut membanjirinya. Apa pun yang tengah Sasuke hadapi sekarang pastilah sangat genting hingga membuat pria itu memutuskan untuk menghubunginya setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

" _Ibuku—ah, tidak. Sial, aku tidak seharusnya menghubungimu._ " Sakura bisa merasakan penyesalan melapisi intonasi bicara Sasuke.

Dada Sakura terasa tertusuk hingga dia meringis setelah beberapa hari tak merasakan itu lagi. _Benar,_ batin Sakura, _Kau tidak seharusnya menghubungiku._ Tangannya bergetar. Dia ingin memutus hubungan telepon itu begitu saja, tapi kekhawatiran mengurungkan niatnya. Apalagi Sasuke menyebut-nyebut soal ibunya. Sakura takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa dengan ibumu? Apa yang terjadi pada Bibi Mikoto?"

Terdengar embusan napas panjang dari ponselnya. " _Tapi kau berhak tahu,_ " suara Sasuke terdengar lebih lembut. Tepatnya, terdengar pasrah. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. " _Sakura, ibuku sakit. Aritmia. Ibuku pingsan hingga kepalanya terbentur dan ... dan ... kepalanya terluka."_ Sasuke mendesah. _"Ibuku ada di rumah sakit sekarang."_

Sakura membekap mulutnya. Rasa takut kembali menyergap tubuhnya. Dia menyayangi Mikoto seperti dia menyayangi keluargannya sendiri. Mengetahui wanita itu ada di dalam kondisi kritis membuatnya sungguh-sungguh khawatir.

"Oh, astaga, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" ucap Sakura dengan nada khawatir dan panik. Dia harap kondisi Mikoto tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkan. "Kau ada di mana sekarang? Masih di Ame? Kapan kau akan ke Konoha?"

" _Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan, karena kau berhak tahu."_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja. Sakura menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke lagi tapi selalu ditolak. Frutrasi merambat ke dalam diri Sakura. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri keras-keras dan tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke melakukan itu padanya.

Mereka sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Tentu saja itu jawabannya. Tapi kasus ini tak ada hubungannya dengan itu sama sekali!

Padahal saat Sasuke pertama kali memanggil namanya di telepon, Sakura tahu pria itu sedang membutuhkannya. Dan Sasuke yang berkali-kali menekankan bahwa dia menghubungi Sakura karena dia berhak tahu semakin menegaskannya. Janggal sekali Sasuke berkali-kali menekankan seperti itu. Seolah-olah menyangkal diri dan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Dari kepanikan yang dirasakan Sasuke, dia yakin pria itu masih ada di apartemennya sekarang. Sasuke pasti baru mendengar kabar itu via telepon, dan langsung memberitahunya saat panik masih menggelutinya. Hari ini adalah hari Rabu, hari kerja, Sasuke jelas pasti masih di Ame.

Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, Sakura meraih mantel merahnya, memesan taksi dan lekas pergi ke apartemen Sasuke setelah taksinya datang. Orang tuanya sedang tak ada di rumah saat dia berangkat, dia menelepon sang ibu selagi berada di perjalanan. Ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang timbul dari ibunya, tapi dia perlu memutuskan hubungan telepon karena sudah tiba di gedung apartemen Sasuke. Dia janji akan menghubungi ibunya lagi nanti.

Saat memasuki gedung apartemen Sasuke, dia tak menduga akan datang ke sini lagi. Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras saat sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Dia mengetuk pintunya perlahan dan pikiran "apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" melintas di benaknya. Kecemasan menyerangnya dan membuat Sakura hendak memutar tubuhnya. Niatnya diputus pintu yang terbuka.

Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi tampak terkejut mendapati Sakura di sana. Sakura diam, meneguk ludah, entah harus melakukan apa. Matanya membulat saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekapnya. Dekapan itu terasa diselubungi putus asa. Ketegangan di tubuh Sakura mengendur, dia balas melingkarkan tangan di tubuh Sasuke dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Sasuke, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura lembut. "Tenanglah, panik tak akan membuat kondisi ibumu menjadi lebih baik."

"Aku tak ingin kehilangannya," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau tidak akan kehilangannya. Pergilah ke Konoha agar kau merasa lebih baik dengan berada di sisi ibumu. Aku akan menemanimu."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke menegang. Sakura mundur saat merasakan dorongan dari Sasuke di bahunya. Dia menengadah dan menatap Sasuke yang enggan menatapnya balik. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan berpaling. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Pulanglah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan berangkat ke Konoha sendiri."

Sakura mengernyit. Pikiran Sasuke sedang kalut. Dia tak bisa membiarkan pria itu menyetir sendiri. Dan dia pun butuh menemui Mikoto.

"Tapi kau sedang tidak tenang. Kau tidak bisa menyetir sendiri," kata Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku—"

"Pulanglah," desis Sasuke. "Aku bisa ke Konoha sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Sakura. Pulanglah."

"Tapi aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu nanti!" Nada bicara Sakura naik. Dia sudah geram dengan Sasuke yang mencoba mendorongnya menjauh lagi. Jika bukan karena hubungan mereka yang tak baik-baik saja, Sasuke pasti tak akan seperti ini. "Ini bukan soal hubunganku denganmu, Sasuke! Ini soal ibumu! Aku pun peduli pada ibumu! Kupikir kau memahami itu dengan sangat baik hingga berpikir bahwa aku berhak mengetahui kondisi ibumu sekarang!"

Sakura membersut. Dia mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Dia mencoba menatap Sasuke lagi dan memasang pandangan memohon. "Dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menyetir sendiri dalam kondisi tidak tenang seperti ini. Aku ingin kau tiba di sana dengan kondisi baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku menemanimu, oke? Dan aku bisa menyetir kalau kau terlalu kalut untuk itu."

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura mengharapkan kesediaan Sasuke dalam setiap detiknya. Pria itu akhirnya menatapnya dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi aku masih bisa menyetir," desis Sasuke. "Aku tidak mabuk."

Sakura mengembuskan napas lega. Dia mengangguk. Tak apa bila Sasuke tetap ingin menyetir, setidaknya Sakura ada di sana untuk mengingatkan Sasuke apabila pengendaraan mobilnya tidak seperti seharusnya.

Perjalanan menuju Konoha diisi keheningan. Seperti apa kata Sakura, ini bukan soal hubungan mereka. Adapun konversasi yang mengudara selalu terkait kondisi Mikoto dan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan itu. Mereka sama sekali tak membahas apa pun tentang hubungan mereka, dan Sakura sendiri tak yakin ada yang perlu dibahas. Mereka sudah selesai. Ini tak berarti apa-apa dan tak akan mengubah apa pun. Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menyimpan harapan sedikit pun walau perasaannya pada Sasuke sama sekali belum berubah.

Kecanggungan nyaris mengisi perjalanan selama empat jam tersebut. Sakura mengembuskan napas lega saat tiba di rumah sakit karena bisa bebas dari situasi canggung itu. Dia melirik arlojinya. Pukul sebelas malam. Pantas saja suasananya terasa sepi mencekam. Dia mengabaikan hal tersebut saat Sasuke melangkah lebar-lebar. Sakura lekas mengikutinya.

Kamar rawat Mikoto terdapat di lantai dua. Ayah Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar tersebut saat dirinya dan Sasuke tiba di sana. Sasuke berbicara dengan ayahnya, menanyakan kondisi ibunya, dan Sakura mendekatinya dengan langkah sangsi. Tatapan Fugaku mengarah padanya, tatapan biasa, tapi Sakura merasa terintimidasi di bawahnya. Jemarinya bergerak gelisah.

"Kata dokter, aritmianya sudah teratasi. Tapi ibumu belum sadar karena luka di kepalanya."

"Apakah luka di kepalanya parah?" tanya Sakura serak, karena panik dan sudah terlalu lama diam. Dia meneguk ludah. "Menyebabkan sesuatu yang fatal?"

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, tapi dia merasa Sasuke melirik ke arahnya. Dia mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Sejauh ini belum terdeteksi luka fatal. Tapi lukanya perlu dijahit, dan itu sudah selesai." Fugaku mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sekarang tinggal menunggu sadar saja."

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama melepas napas lega. Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu, sementara kaki Sakura terpaku di tempat. Saat pintu terbuka, terdengar suara kakak Sasuke—Itachi—menyapa adiknya. Sontak Sakura merasa tubuhnya mengecil, dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya satu-satunya orang asing di sini.

"Kau tidak masuk, Sakura?" tanya Fugaku. Tatapan heran tertuju padanya.

Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku menunggu di sini saja."

Fugaku tidak berkomentar apa-apa. "Kalau begitu kau akan sendiri di sini," tanggapnya. "Aku perlu keluar sebentar."

Melirik sebatang rokok yang terselip di jemari Fugaku, Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ini pasti merupakan salah satu malam yang berat bagi pria itu.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut setelah mencerna segala yang terjadi malam ini. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku mantel.

Matanya membelalak saat merasakan material yang terasa dingin di saku kanannya. Sakura merabanya dan sadar benda apa yang mengisi sakunya. Tangannya gemetar saat ditarik dari mantel. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan seolah-olah berhenti sejenak saat dia melihat bahwa benda yang tadi mengisi mantelnya adalah cincin yang hendak Sasuke berikan dulu.

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari sebelah kiri. Sakura menengok dan mendapati Fugaku berjalan ke arahnya. Dia lekas memasukkan kembali cincin ke dalam saku. Sebisa mungkin Sakura menampilkan perangainya seolah-olah dia tak menyadari eksistensi cincin itu sama sekali.

Tanpa diduga, ayah Sasuke duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sakura sontak merasa persendiannya menjadi kaku.

"Kau benar-benar mau menunggu di sini?" tanya Fugaku.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kurasa terlalu banyak orang di dalam kamar rawat akan mengganggu istirahat Bibi Mikoto." Itu hanyalah alasannya saja.

"Begitu," tanggap Fugaku. "Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar tentangmu, Sakura."

Sakura mengulas senyum kecut. Memangnya ada lagi alasan orang tua Sasuke tahu tentang kabarnya? "Kabarku selama ini baik, Paman."

Fugaku mengangguk. "Kau berangkat ke sini dari Ame? Bersama Sasuke?"

"Ya."

Fugaku bergumam. "Sasuke pernah mengatakan padaku kau tidak bisa ke Ame."

Sakura tersentak. Dia buru-buru menyesuaikan diri agar tetap tampak tenang. "Uh ... itu, sebenarnya Ame adalah tanah kelahiranku. Sebelum pindah ke sini, aku tinggal di sana sejak lahir. Waktu itu ...," dia mengembuskan napas, "waktu itu ada masalah yang membuatku tidak bisa ke sana sementara."

"Oh." Fugaku mengangguk paham. "Sasuke tidak menjelaskan sejauh itu dulu."

Sakura terdiam. Dulu Sasuke memang tidak tahu karena Sakura enggan membuka masalah itu. Atau mungkin Sasuke tahu dengan sendirinya dan tak mengatakan itu pada ayahnya.

Fugaku berdiri. "Aku akan masuk ke dalam," katanya. "Kau yakin masih mau di sini?" Dijawab dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu akan kukatakan pada Sasuke untuk menemanimu."

"Tidak!" Sakura terkejut pada tanggapannya yang berlebihan. Dia mengatur napas dan mencoba tenang. "Maksudku, tidak perlu. Lebih baik Sasuke menemani Bibi Mikoto saja."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Masuk saja jika kau mau masuk." Setelah mengatakan itu, Fugaku masuk ke dalam kamar rawat istrinya.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya berlebihan. Dia merasa bahwa ayah Sasuke tak tahu bahwa di antara dirinya dan Sasuke sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Saat suasana semakin sepi, dia bertanya pada diri sendiri apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lakukan di sini. Dia ingin membesuk Mikoto, tapi tak bisa melakukannya bila Sasuke ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Arlojinya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu. Tanpa sadar Sakura tertidur di sana dengan kepala menyandar pada dinding. Samar-samar dia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Aroma parfum Sasuke terhirup hidungnya. Sakura semakin tersadar dari tidurnya saat merasakan belaian lembut di pipi, tapi dia tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura." Suara Sasuke. Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya dan dia khawatir Sasuke mampu mendengarnya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu setelah aku melewatimu begitu saja saat hujan lebat waktu itu?"

Sakura tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ini pasti mimpi. Apalagi pertanyaan itu disampaikan dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Sementara masih segar dalam ingatannya betapa tidak pedulinya Sasuke waktu itu. Lantas, apa maksudnya ini? Sudah pasti mimpi, bukan?

Kursi berbusa yang Sakura duduki bergerak sedikit, mengindikasikan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Kehangatan dari orang tersebut sampai ke tubuhnya. Sakura ingin tahu dia siapa. Apakah itu Sasuke? Mengapa dia menetap di sisinya?

Sakura mencoba mengabaikannya dan kembali tidur sebisanya. Saat dia terbangun sepenuhnya, dia merasa bahwa dirinya memang bermimpi semalam. Tapi perasaannya dipatahkan oleh jaket Sasuke yang menyelimuti tubuhnya serta ... eksistensi pria itu di sisinya. Dia tertidur sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tampak kedingingan. Gumpalan rasa bersalah memenuhi tenggorokan Sakura.

Jaket Sasuke segera dipindahkan untuk menyelimuti tubuh pemiliknya. Saat Sakura menegakkan tubuh, Sasuke membuka matanya. Rasa canggung menyergap keduanya dalam waktu singkat. Sakura tak tahu apa yang mesti dia lakukan sekarang.

"Terima kasih untuk jaketnya," ucap Sakura sambil tersipu. "Tapi kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Dia mengangguk dan memakai jaketnya sendiri. Dagunya diangkat dan menatap Sakura yang tengah berdiri. Mata pria itu memerah dan berkantung, kentara sekali kurang tidur. "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

Sakura melirik arlojinya. "Pukul setengah enam."

Nyawa Sasuke tampak sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dia berdiri dan menengok ke kaca transparan yang terdapat di pintu kamar rawat ibunya. Tubuhnya berbalik dan menatap Sakura lagi.

"Kau ... sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya beralih ke arah lain. "Sejak semalam?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Belum." Terakhir dia makan adalah saat istirahat makan siang kemarin di lab.

"Ikut aku," kata Sasuke. "Di sebelah terdapat minimarket yang buka 24 jam."

Meskipun ragu, Sakura tetap mengikutinya. Mereka jalan beriringan dalam keheningan. Saat tiba di minimarket, keduanya sama-sama memesan ramen instan karena tak ada makanan yang lebih mengganjal perut daripada itu. Mereka memakannya di kursi dan meja yang disediakan di sana.

"Kau sudah izin?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau tidak mungkin bekerja hari ini."

"Aku sudah melakukannya kemarin."

Sasuke mengangguk. Keduanya dilanda keheningan lagi.

"Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke meneguk ludah. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Terima kasih sudah menenangkanku."

Senyum tulus timbul di wajah Sakura. Wanita itu mengangguk.

Keheningan datang lagi. Sakura memecahkannya dengan berkata, "Waktu itu aku mampir ke kedai kopi."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. "Hn?"

"Aku mampir ke kedai kopi di belakangku saat terjebak hujan waktu itu."

Dari raut wajahnya, Sasuke tampak memahami maksud kata-kata Sakura. Ternyata yang didengarnya semalam sama sekali bukan mimpi.

"Seharusnya aku membantumu," ucap Sasuke. Intonasi penyesalannya muncul lagi.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

"Kau masih membantuku setelah kita ..." Sasuke langsung mengatup mulutnya, tampak menyesali apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dan menghabiskan kopi di dalam gelas kertasnya, membereskan sampah makanannya, lantas berdiri. "Aku duluan."

Belum sempat Sakura menanggapi apa pun, Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya. Di detik itu, dia semakin sadar bahwa ini tak akan mengubah apa pun. Dirinya dan Sasuke mungkin bisa berteman, membicarakan apa saja, tapi tidak soal hubungan yang pernah terjalin di antara mereka. Tapi, Sakura meragukan itu. Jika perasaannya masih sama seperti ini, dia tak akan pernah bisa berhubungan dengan Sasuke dalam bentuk apa pun. Pilihannya hanya dua: mereka bersama lagi atau mereka tak bertemu sama sekali.

Saat dirinya sedang mencoba melepaskan Sasuke, kenapa pria itu justru membuatnya terasa lebih sulit?

Sakura mengusap wajah dan mengaitkan tangan pada rambut. Dia mengatur napas agar bisa lebih tenang. Dia memesan kopi lagi dan duduk di sana lebih lama. Setelahnya, segera dibereskan sampah makanannya. Dia kembali ke lantai kamar rawat Mikoto dan berharap Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam. Dan harapannya terkabul.

Sakura kembali duduk di atas kursi yang berada di luar kamar rawat. Dia ingin sekali masuk ke kamar tersebut, memastikan dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana kondisi Mikoto, tapi dia sungguh-sungguh tak bisa jika Sasuke masih berada di sana.

Baru duduk di sana beberapa menit, Sasuke keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sakura enggan menatapnya, tapi dia merasa langkah Sasuke mengarah padanya.

"Sakura." Sakura mengangkat wajah. Dia tak percaya Sasuke bicara padanya seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi di minimarket tadi. "Bisakah kau menjaga ibuku di dalam? Aku perlu mengambil kebutuhannya. Ayah dan Itachi sudah pergi sejak tadi, mereka harus ke kantor."

"Tentu saja." Sakura berdiri. Dia sama sekali tak keberatan. Justru inilah kesempatan yang ditunggunya sejak datang kemari.

Sasuke mengucap terima kasih dan pergi.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Mikoto dan mendapati wanita itu masih terlelap. Dia tak tahu apakah Mikoto sempat sadar sebelumnya atau tidak. Membayangkan dirinyalah orang pertama yang Mikoto temui setelah sadar membuat Sakura gugup. Namun, dia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan duduk di kursi.

Mikoto tertidur dengan posisi menyamping ke kanan. Perban mengitari kepalanya. Luka di belakang kepalanya membuat wanita itu tak bisa telentang. Membayangkan sakitnya bila tidur telentang membuat Sakura bergidik. Dia bisa melihat tak ada raut kesakitan di wajah Mikoto. Dia merasa bersyukur atas itu, walaupun mungkin saat tersadar nanti keadaannya akan berbeda.

Sakura menghapus keringat di wajah Mikoto setiap kali wajahnya sudah basah. Dia meminta perawat mengganti infus saat infusnya sudah habis. Tak banyak yang bisa dan sudah dia lakukan di sini. Dia hanya duduk dan membaca koran kemarin yang berada di kamar tersebut. Kesenggangan kegiatannya terhenti saat Mikoto bergumam, kemudian perlahan membuka mata. Dari cara membuka mata yang pelan sekali, Sakura berasumsi bahwa Mikoto baru siuman saat ini juga. Gugup kembali hadir dalam dirinya.

Mikoto memegang kepalanya. Dia meringis.

"Bibi, apa yang sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Kepalaku. Rasanya pusing dan perih." Mikoto berkata sembari meringis.

Sakura baru saja hendak meminta bantuan, tapi dokter yang melakukan visite lebih dulu masuk. Dokter tersebut langsung mengatasinya dengan bantuan perawat sampai Sakura berhenti mendengar Mikoto meringis. Dokter menanyai Mikoto apa saja yang dia ingat. Mikoto mampu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri dan hal-hal besar ataupun kecil dalam hidupnya. Sakura bernapas lega mendengarnya.

"Uchiha-san tidak mengalami gangguan ingatan," kata sang dokter berambut pirang pada Sakura. "Luka adalah satu-satunya akibat dari benturan yang dialami. Apabila kondisinya sudah semakin membaik, sore nanti sudah bisa pulang. Atau maksimal besok."

Sakura mengembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah."

"Uchiha-san, tolong jangan garuk lukanya, segatal apa pun itu. Jangan sampai terkena air sampai minimal 24 jam ke depan. Jangan sentuh lukanya karena dikhawatirkan akan terjadi infeksi. Dan untuk aritmianya, Anda sering mengonsumsi kopi, ya? Dan jarang olahraga?" Mikoto mengiyakan. "Nah, sebaiknya hindari dulu minum kopi. Dan jika sudah baikan, rajinlah berolahraga. Hindari alkohol dan asap rokok. Apakah suami Anda merokok?"

"Suamiku sudah sangat jarang merokok."

Sakura meringis. Baru semalam dia mendapati Fugaku hendak merokok.

"Bagus kalau begitu," kata dokter. "Dan jangan banyak pikiran." Sang dokter menutup dengan senyuman. "Semoga cepat sembuh." Tatapannya mengarah kepada Sakura. "Saya permisi dulu."

Sakura dan Mikoto mengucap terima kasih. Saat dokter dan perawat sudah keluar, Mikoto bertanya, "Di mana keluargaku?"

"Paman Fugaku dan Itachi-niisan harus ke kantor. Yang mendapat bagian menjaga Bibi adalah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sedang mengambil kebutuhan Bibi."

"Jadi Sasuke membolos kerja? Dan bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah izin."

"Astaga. Itu tak akan menimbulkan masalah, kan? Sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, tidak akan. Tenanglah, Bibi. Ingat kata dokter tadi, jangan banyak pikiran."

Mikoto mengembuskan napas panjang. "Kau benar, Sakura. Sebenarnya aku senang melihatmu di sini. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Senyum Sakura terbit mendengar ketulusan dalam kata-kata itu. "Aku juga senang bertemu Bibi. Walaupun seharusnya tidak dalam kondisi Bibi sedang sakit seperti ini."

Makanan datang dan Sakura menyuapi Mikoto. Mikoto awalnya menolak karena merasa tidak enak, tapi akhirnya menerima bantuan Sakura lantaran tangan kanannya disulitkan oleh infus. Seandainya infus ini dipasang saat dia tengah sadar, dia paati memintanya di tangan kiri.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar rawat saat obat Mikoto sudah dikonsumsi seluruhnya. Dia memeluk sang ibu mengucapkan rasa syukur karena ibunya sudah sadar.

Sakura sama sekali tak bisa menahan senyum. Namun, dia tetap merasakan ketidaknyamanan di ruangan ini.

"Bibi, karena sudah ada Sasuke, aku keluar dulu, ya?"

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur. Tanpa melihatnya, dia dapat merasakan tatapan Sasuke pun terarah kepadanya. Hal tersebut membuatnya semakin terintimidasi.

"Aku ... aku mau menelepon sebentar," dustanya. "Aku akan kembali lagi setelahnya."

Sakura segera keluar dan menelepon ibunya untuk membenarkan kebohongannya. Dan dia memang lupa mengabari ibunya bahwa dia tak akan pulang, sehingga sapaan "halo" ditanggapi dengan hardikan. Kemarahan ibunya mereda setelah Sakura menjelaskan semuanya. Kemarahan ibunya membuat Sakura lupa ada seseorang yang dia hindari di dalam kamar rawat Mikoto saat memasukinya.

Sakura telanjur masuk dan akan aneh bila dia langsung keluar lagi. Dia jelas-jelas merasakan Sasuke menghindari tatapannya walaupun pria itu berdiri untuk memberikan tempat duduk bagi Sakura di sofa. Sofa itu bisa diduduki oleh dua orang. Sakura sama sekali tak menyalahkan Sasuke atas dirinya yang enggan duduk berdua di atas sofa tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu di Ame?" tanya Mikoto.

Tak ada satu pun yang langsung menjawab, seolah-olah Sasuke dan Sakura saling menodong pertanyaan itu.

"Kami bertemu di kantorku." Sakura terkejut Sasuke angkat bicara.

Mikoto mengangguk. Matanya tertuju pada Sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa. "Sakura, kemarilah," katanya.

Sakura berdiri. Dia melangkah ke sebelah kanan tempat tidur Mikoto, tepat ke arah wanita itu menghadap. Kini dirinya dan Sasuke berdiri bersebelahan, dan Sakura lagi-lagi merasa canggung.

Mikoto menarik tangan Sasuke dan tangan Sakura, kemudian menyatukannya di bawah tangannya sendiri. Dia tersenyum. "Aku tahu kalian akan bersama lagi."

Tenggorokan Sakura mengering. Setelah Mikoto melepas tangannya, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura membelalak tidak percaya. Apakah Sasuke hendak membohongi ibunya tentang itu? Entah mengapa dada Sakura terasa sakit. Dia lekas menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi Bibi salah paham," ujar Sakura. Suaranya serak. "Di antara kami sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Permisi." Dia lekas berlari keluar dari kamar dan menenangkan langkah saat sudah di luar khawatir menimbulkan berisik.

Sakura merasa matanya memanas selagi berjalan membelah koridor. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkannya setelah mengingat janjinya pada sang ibu bahwa tangisnya karena Sasuke waktu itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kali. Napasnya diatur sebisanya. Namun, upayanya sia-sia. Air mata masih mampu menyeruak keluar dari matanya. Semakin diusahakan untuk berhenti, semakin besar aliran yang terjadi.

Dan Sakura sadar bahwa ternyata dirinya tidak sekuat itu. Dia mengikrarkan pada diri sendiri jangan sampai membuat janji yang tak bisa kautepati, atau janji yang kondisi di masa depan tak terprediksi. Seperti kondisi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

a/n:

Oke. Batal jadi chapter terakhir karena terlalu panjang. Semoga chapter depan bener-bener jadi chapter terakhir.


End file.
